Estoy condenada a no amarte
by peca-chan
Summary: La puja se lleva a cabo y al fin hay un ganador ¿quien será el hombre al que Ahome le entregue su virginidad? Cap Lemmon.Disculpen la demora
1. El comienzo de una maiko

**_

* * *

_**

**_Estoy condenada a no amarte_**

Bajo el umbral de la puerta de una conocida Okiya,llamada : "La casa dela flor del cerezo",se encontraba encerrada en sus pensamientos una jovencita de larga cabellera negra,casi ondulada en las puntas ,su piel blanca hacía contraste con sus hermosos,aunque tristes ojos color chocolate.Tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado para sus cortos 16 años,aunque ese no se apreciaba debajo del largo kimono.

Algún día será mi gran día-suspiró la muchacha-algún día…podre irme de este lugar,ser libre al fin…

De nuevo perdiendo el tiempo chiquilla tonta –interrumpió la voz de una mujer muy bella,con la piel tan fina como la porcelana y cabellos oscuros,tan oscuros como su opaca y arrogante mirada – acaso no me escuchaste?necesito que me prepares el baño y que sea rápido. –sin decir más dio una mirada despectiva a la joven marchandose de lugar.

Yo nosoy una chiquilla – dijo casi en un murmullo – me llamo Kagome y ya no soy una niña

Caminó hasta una pequeña habitación donde empezó a preparar el baño a la mujer que minutos antes había interrumpido sus pensamientos,no se percató que tras de ella entraba otra muchacha algo atolondrada.

Kagome!-gritó la chica emocionada mientras se abrazaba a ella – ya tengo un danna…es…es…

Quién Sango? Dime pronto-se exasperó la muchacha,pero con una cara llena de alegría por ver a su amiga tan feliz

Es un shogun,se llama Miroku,ya te había hablado de él,te acuerdas?-los ojos de Sango se veían destellantes,no había duda de que se sentía demasiado feliz por su ahora protector

El Sr. Miroku? Pero no estabas ena… - calló al instante al ver entrar al cuarto de baño a una joven mujer que la miró con desprecio.

Vaya,supongo que ya preparaste mi baño chiquilla – miró de forma seca y luego dirigió su mirada a la otra joven que se hallaba con Kagome – veo que ya tienes un danna Sango,supongo que la entrega de tu mezuague influyó mucho en la decisión que este tomó,debes haberlo impresionado…supongo que debes estar por agradecerme…- dijo con una sonrisa tan fría que ambas muchachas sintieron como se les helaba la sangre.

Pero por qué Sango debe darte las gracias Kikyo? – la joven volteó dandole una mirada casi asesina al ser cuestionada de esa forma por aquella chiquilla,se notaba que esta no era de su agrado y que la exasperaba en demasía

Quién te crees tú para cuestionarme?

Yo sólo…- agachó la mirada,realmente se asustaba mucho al ver como Kikyo la miraba

Callate impertinente! Sango recibió muy buenos consejos para aquella noche tan especial,y,por lo visto le dieron buenos resultados,por eso debe agradecerme,en cambio tú…ni mis consejos te ayudarían a ser una buena Maiko,ni mucho menos una geisha como nosotras,nosé como Sango puede perder el tiempo hablando contigo ¡buena para nada!

Kikyo creo que estas siendo demasiado dura con Kagome,ella sólo… - dudó un poco en responder y luego prosiguió – ella sólo sentía curiosidad,tú sabes que muy pronto será una Maiko y …

Una maiko – rió escandalosamente- ella …no le veo aptitudes,aunque,en el mejor de los casos podría conseguir algún aldeano que quiera su mizuague

Mizuague?-la chica se encontraba desencajada,no sabía a que se referían con eso – pero que es… - antes de que terminara de formular aquella pregunta era interrumpida por las risitas burlonas de Kikyo

No sabe lo que eos mizuague,nunca dejará de ser una chiquilla – después de burlarse a su antojo de Kagome se acercó a Sango - la Okasan Kaede quiere hablar contigo Sango,supongo que sobre tu futuro danna,me dijo que fueras enseguida…

Sango salió presurosa hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la okasan y aunque se sentía algo nerviosa y asustada quería saber de una vez lo que quería Kaede

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Pasa Sango,debemos hablar – el tono serio de la mujer la turbó un poco,pero una vez más calmada se sentó frente a ella – ahora que tendrás un danna puedes ir a las fiestas de té con una maiko,a la que cuidarás y mostraras todo sobre el mundo en el que nos desenvolvemos – la mujer miró a los ojos a Sango – Debes saber que Kikyo enseñará a Kagura todo lo que ella sabe,y ella realmente es muy hábil – la chica afirmaba con la cabeza en silencio – a ti te corresponde guiar a la nueva maiko Kagome,sé que es una muchacha poco hábil,pero confío en que con tu gran paciencia y entusiasmo lograrás que se perfeccione 

Si madre – asintió con la cabeza

Ya puedes marcharte,pero no olvides preparar a Kagome para el sadoh (fiesta del té) que se realizará en 2 días.

¿2 dias? Tan poco tiempo? – Sango miró a la mujer con un poco de angustia – yo …pensé…

¿no confías en ella? – Sango asintió de forma afirmativa – entonces no debes temer,preparala bien ya que su competencia será Kagura…

Sango hizo una reverencia y salió presurosa del lugar – prepararla en dos días? – estaba algo asustada y no porque Kagome fuera mala en lo que hiciera,al contrario,era demasiado buena,se asustaba por cargar la responsabilidad de mostrar a su amiga lo poco que sabía ,tomó un poco de aire – No debo preocuparme,sé que Kagome lo hará bien

Continuará…..

Jaja,espero sus comentarios,como pueden ver esta historia es algo diferente,ya que Kikyo y Sango son Geishas y Kagome va por ese camino,creo que están de moda las Geishas ¿no?

Espero sus review


	2. Aquellos encantos

_**Bueno antes que nada les doy los significados de algunas palabras para que puedan entenderla ok:**_

_**Okiya:Es la casa donde viven las Geishas y maikos.**_

_**Okasan :Es la madre,o "mami" de las geishas**_

_**Onesan: Es la hermana mayor de una maiko(así le dice la maiko a la geisha que la guía)**_

_**Maiko : es una ,por decirlo así,practicante a geisha.**_

_**Shanisen : Es un instrumento de tres cuerdas.**_

_**Sadoh: Es la ceremonia del té.**_

_**Mizuague: Es la virginidad,al perder el mizuague una maiko se convierte en geisha**_

_**Espero que eso les aclare algunas dudas,cualquier cosa me preguntan**_

**Cap 2: "aquellos encantos"**

**Un joven de larga cabellera negra con cuerpo muy bien formado y unos ojos dorados que brillaban como los rayos del sol,caminaba junto a un hombre algo más alto que él,de cabello claro y ojos del mismo tono,pero con una mirada mas fría**

**Por qué debo ir? Acaso es una obligación para mi cargo?- refunfuñaba mientras miraba algo molesto al muchacho de mirada fría.**

**Porque ya es hora de que te comportes como un hombre-respondió este a secas – además estoy tomandome la molestia de sacarte del mundo tan aburrido en el que te haz metido,siempre cerca de nuestro padre y sus negocios,no siempre es bueno estar inmerso en eso,de vez en cuando hay que relajarse.**

**Y desde cuando el frío Sesshomaru se preocupa por mí? – miro de una forma sarcástica a su acompañante mientras soltaba aquellas palabras sarcásticamente – No me vas a decir que soy tu hermano y que me amas a pesar de que mi madre no sea la tuya**

**Ya cállate tonto! Le prometí a nuestro padre que te llevaría y así será – dijo exasperado por el tono de burla que usaba su hermano – además,tambien irá Miroku¿es tu amigo no? Supongo qué así no estarás tan aburrido…**

**Bueno,aceptaré sólo por esta vez – continuó caminando con Sesshomaru sin notar que en el rostro de este se dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria.**

_Ya caerás Inuyasha_ – **pensaba Sesshomaru** – _Y nadie podrá limpiar tu reputación,ni mi padre,que terminará heredandome todod a mí._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sango caminaba muy a prisa por los pasadizos de la okiya – 2 días…2…no debo preocuparme,ella ya sabe todo,sólo debo pulirla un poco nada más,pe..pero…¿dónde estará ahora? – Sango no despegaba la mirada del patio de entrada esperando divisar la silueta de Kagome,ya se estaba sintiendo realmente desesperada,cuando al fin,pudo divisarla,y sin esperar más fue a su encuentro - ¿pero Kagome donde andabas?**

**Yo…- dijo algo sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga – fui a comprar lo que Kikyo me pidió .**

**Ya no eres una sirvienta Kagome ,desde ahora eres una Maiko y yo tu onesan- La muchacha estaba aún sorprendida por lo que su amiga le decía – Vamos,ya era hora ¿no? Cierra esa boca de una vez y vamos a prepararte,debes practicar mucho,ya que en dos días tu presentación de maiko será oficial.**

**Kagome aún se encontaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su amiga decir que en tan sólo dos días sería presentada - ¿Dos días,pe..pero..yo – no podía siquiera gesticular claramente sus pensamientos y fue interrumpida por su amiga,quien ahora sería no sólo su amiga sino su onesan**

**Kagome,confío mucho en ti,sé que impresionarás mucho la noche de tu debut,sólo debes practicar un poco. – la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación donde esperaba mostrarle la sorpresa que preparaba para ella ,tómó una caja y se la entregó a Kagome – estoes para ti**

**Kagome abrió lentamente la caja y vió con asombro que dentro de ella había un Kimono de seda muy hermoso de colores brillantes y adornado – es..es para mí? Yo..no puedo aceptarlo…**

**Pero por qué?vamos tomalo,yo ya nopuedo usarlo,y a ti se te verá muy linda y… - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar fue abrazada por su amiga quien lloraba de alegría por aquel gesto – ya no llores Kagome,debes cuidarte,en dos días debes verte más radiante que nunca.**

**Kagome secó sus lágrimas – tienes razón,no sabes cuanto agradesco todo lo que haces por mí,te prometo que algún día compensaré todo lo que haces..**

**No tengo la menor duda,pero ahora empezemos a practicar,quiero oir como tocas el shanisen,luego,quiero que me acompañes a un lugar**

**Kagome tomó el shanisen en sus manos y empezó a tocarlo,realmente era muy buena,luego acompañó el instrumente con su melodiosa voz.Sango la miraba con sorpresa,no se había percatado que su amiga era tan diestra en la musica,sonrío pensando en cuantos hombres quedarían encandilados no sólo con su belleza,si no tambien con su voz**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Había llegado el día en que Kagome sería presentada como la nueva Maiko,ya que días antes Kagura había sido presentada,y demostró sus dotes que llamaron la atención de más de uno.Kagome estaba muy nerviosa,Sango terminaba de arreglarla,le enseñó como debía colocar el obi en el kimono y le colocó varias peinetas que hacían juego con el kimono.Realmente Kagome se veía muy hermosa,con el cabello recogido y suavemente maquillada.**

**Te ves hermosa Kagome,pero aún falta un pequeño detalle ,la hizo tomar asiento junto a ella – desde ahora dejarás de llamarte Kagome para ser conocida como Aome.**

**Los ojos se veían llenos de alegría y pensaba para ella – **_Ahora seré Aome,ahora soy una nueva mujer._

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pasemos Inuyasha,pronto empezará la fiesta del té,quizás te pongos algo nervioso ya que es la primera vez que vienes a una,pero desde ahora te digo que no eres el único que estará aquí por primera vez,Sango me dijo que hoy presentarán a una Maiko,que por cierto es muy bella**

**Feh! Y a mi por qué habría de interesarme una maiko ,yo jamás me fijaría en una mujer así no soy como tú Miroku – aquel comentario hizo que su amigo soltara una carcajada y este arrugo el ceño algo fastidiado por la burla de la que era victima – y ahora por qu´e te ríes?**

**Ya veremos cuanto durarán esas palabras en tu boca Inuyasha,ya no perdamos más tiempo y entrmos,Sesshomaru me dijo que se retrasaría unos minutos,tiene un pequeño problema que resolver.**

**Ambos jóvenes entraron y tomaron asiento en una de las esteras de tatami .**

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno aquí está el dinero que te ofrecí Kikyo,no olvides que debes usar todos tus encantos para atraerlo y dejarlo completamente perdido y rendido ante tí,sé que si lo consigues él hará todo lo que le pidas – El hombre entregó una bolsa llena de monedas a Kikyo**

**No te preocupes Sesshomaru,ningún hombre se ha resistido jamás – sonrío traviesamente - ¿cómo se llama el hombre al qué someteré a mis pasiones?**

**El es mi hermano y se llama Inuyasha…..**

**Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo,ojalá y les guste,no sé que va a pasar realmente porque simplemnte escribo y voy armando la historia de momento….espero sus reviews.Besos.**

**Ah! gracias Kagome1551 sin tí no hubiera sido posible publicar mi historia.**


	3. Sólo una mirada

_**Sólo una mirada**_

**La casa donde se celebraba el sadoh estaba iluminada por pequeñas lámparas que daban una luz tenue y a la vez acogedora al lugar,se escuchaba la voz de los hombres,todos adinerados,que conformaban la clase alta de Tokio,tambien se escuchaba las voces de algunas geishas que conversaban alegre y seductoramente,hacia un rincón una geisha conversaba coquetamente con un joven de cabellos oscuros,que,aunque la mujer le parecía muy bella,no llamaba mucho su atención por ser esta demasiado coqueta.**

**Y dime Inuyasha – pregunto usando una voz seductora mientras lanzaba una mirada casi devoradora al muchacho – dicen que ayudas a tu padre en su negocio y que posiblemente llegues a ocupar su cargo ¿es cierto eso?**

**Feh! Sí – se sintió el tono de desgano del muchacho- Kikyo es tu nombre ¿verdad?**

**Sí y espero que nunca lo olvides – tomó suavemente su hombro mientras se acercaba para susurrarle algo al oído – yopuedo hacer mucho para que lo recuerdes siempre.**

**El muchacho se sonrojó al escuchar aquel comentario tan atrevido se aparto un poco de ella y cuando iba a responder fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer,una geisha…**

**Bueno mis estimados caballeros,espero que esta noche puedan admirar no sólo la belleza si no tambien las cualidades artísticas de esta joven Maiko,ya que, hoy es su debut en este ambiente.Quiero presentarles a Ahome.**

**La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una figura muy bien delineada enfundada en un hermosos Kimono de seda de color rojo brillante que mostraban detalles de flores de cerezo pintadas a mano,el cabello recogido con una orquilla con flores de cerezo de porcelana que caían libremente sobre el cabello,a media luz se podían apreciar sus brillantes ojos color chocolate y a pesar del maquillaje blanco sobre la piel podía apreciarse un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.**

**En una esquina de la habitación,un hombre miraba completamente embelezado a la muchacha,un hombre de cabellos claros y ojos color ambar que aunque minutos antes se veían bastante serios repentinamente habían cambiado al ver aquella mujer cruzar la puerta.**

**La muchacha caminó hacia el pequeño espacio que hacía las veces de escenario tomó su shanisen y se arrodilló delicadamente,empezó a tocar el instrumento y todos miraron asombrados por la destreza que ella mostraba al tocarlo,sobre todo aquel joven de mirada ambarina…**

**Eh Sesshomaru!- un joven interrumpió sus pensamientos hablando casi en un susurro- Yo pensaba que aquí sólo se presentaban maikos no brujas – río suavemente mientras miraba la mirada algo confusa de Sesshomaru**

**Po…por qué lo dices Miroku? – no lograba entender aquel comentario pero,tampoco podía despegar la mirada de aquella joven maiko.**

**Mírate no más,parece que esa mujer te hubiera hechizado - Miroku sonrió **

**No lo puedo creer – dijo un muchacho acercandose a Sesshomaru – Es que acaso el corazón de piedra de mi hermano a cobrado vida por aquella muchacha – dijo en tono burlón Inuyasha.**

**Ya Inuyasha,no molestes a tu hermano – Miroku usó un tono conciliador – igual estubo cuando presentaron a una Maiko de nombre Kagura ¿no es verdad ?**

**Ya callense!- susurró algo molesto – es que acaso no saben disfrutar de aquella musica callados**

**Al escuchar a Sesshomaru ambos hombres callaron,Inuyasha vió como su hermano se concentraba en la joven Maiko,parecía embelesado y se preguntaba como su hermano podía admirar a una mujer así ya que,para él todas eran frías y calculadoras,jamás amaban,pareciera que no sintieran nada,ni amor ,ni odio,nada.De pronto escuchó una hermosa canción que llamó su atención,volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la joven maiko que en esos momentos cantaba una canción tan dulce y armoniosa que parecía cantada por un ángel,por un ser fuera de este mundo.Inuyasha no pudo dejar de mirarla,nunca hubiera imaginado que una mujer de esas pudiera cantar algo con tanto sentimiento ,tan salido del corazón,en un instante not´como las mejillas de la muchacha tomaban un color rojizo y retiraban la mirada de la penetrante de él;en ese momento desperto de aquel pequeño trance preguntandosa que había pasado,por qué aquella mujer había llamado tanto su atención con sólo una canción,sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente…**

_Pero,Qué me sucede_ **– se preguntó para sí**

**Continuará….**


	4. Sentimientos confusos

_Pero,qué me sucede?_ **– Se preguntó para sí**

**Cap 4 : " Sentimientos confusos"**

**Inuyasha no comprendía el por qué en un momento se había sentido tan atraído a esa joven maiko,se había sentido por decirlo de alguna manera,realmente hipnotizado.Movió ligeramente la cabeza y clavó nuevamente la mirada ambarina en aquella figura femenina preguntándose aún como aquella joven,que era muy bella,eso no lo negaba ,había llamado tanto su atención.**

_Debe ser aquella canción_ **– pensó nuevamente,aún sin despegar la mirada de ella.**

**Ahome por un lado había sentido como su piel se erizaba y sus mejillas tomaban un color ciruela ante la mirada de aquel joven.Pensó que tal vez se debía a su nerviosismo,típico por su primera vez ante tanta gente,pero luego,al sentir su corazón latir a mil dudo un instante.**

_¿Por qué me siento así _**– pensó la muchacha _–_**_ se supone que debería ser él quien se ponga nervioso con una mirada mía,no yo,pe…pero,son mis nervios,no debo prestar mucha atención a ellos _**– Luego de terminar aquella bella canción su amiga y ahora onisen(hermana mayor) Sango se acercó presurosa y con una dulce sonrisa hacia ella.Realmente Sango se veía muy bella,esplendorosa y tan feliz,ahora lucía el cabello suelto,ya era una geisha y tenía un danna que velara por ella.Se arrodilló frente a su amiga y con un tono dulce y alegre a la vez habló.**

**Lo haz hecho muy bien Ahome,me siento muy orgullosa de ti – sus ojos demostraban completa sinceridad en sus palabras.**

**Gracias onisen Sango,nada me hace más feliz que tu te sientas orgullosa de mí – agachó la cabeza en señal de reverencia mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro,Sango devolvió aquella reverencia tambien con una enorme sonrisa.**

**Ahome,sígueme por favor,quiero que conozcas a mi danna,mi protector el Sr. Miroku,es un hombre muy encantador,pero tambien algo enamorador,te ruego no le prestes mucha atención,él me pidió que una muchacha bella distrajera a su joven amigo,que por lo que comentó es un poco hostil,pero confío en que tu podrás llamar su atención.**

**Yo?- Ahome se encontraba realmente sorprendida,no pensó que tan pronto le encomendaran una tarea algo difícil para alguien tan inexperta como ella – yo…yo no creo que pueda.**

**Sango giró quedando frente a ella y la tomó dulcemente de la cara – Tú puedes hacerlo,lo sé,confío en ti Ahome,aunque no puedas verlo aún tienes cualidades que pueden cautivar a muchos hombres desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande y poderoso ,un día podrás ver todo lo que puedes lograr si confías en ti tanto como yo lo hago – después de esto y antes de que su amiga quien aún la miraba atónita pudiera contestarle dio media vuelta haciendo un sutil gesto para que esta la siguiera y así lo hizo un poco mas segura de ella.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Pero dime Inuyasha¿no preferirías tomar un Sake conmigo antes de seguir aburriendote mientras tomas té? – Sonrío atrevidamente Kikyo mientras tomaba con su mano uno de los hombros del muchacho y bajaba lentamente su mano hasta llegar a mitad de su espalda – Vamos,no puedes rechazar tan buena proposición.**

**Inuyasha sintió aquella mano deslizarse de una forma demasiado provocativa por su espalda,sintió como el cuerpo se le escarapelaba por el simple movimiento que la mujer había realizado y es que no era que no viera muchas mujeres,si no que nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto con una,a pesar de tener cerca de 26 años.Miroku vió enrojecer ligeramente a su amigo y no le fue difícil ver que la causa del sonrojo de su amigo se debía a la mano traviesa de una geisha ,la que aún se podía ver en la espalda del joven.Luego vió que la cara de su amigo mostraba su malestar por aquella caricia impertinente y pensó en como podría sacarlo de aquella situación que para su amigo se estaba tornando en algo bochornosa.Cuánto agradeció a Kami cuando vió que su protegida, una geisha de nombre Sango se acercaba a ellos acompañada de la joven y bella maiko que minutos antes los había deleitado con aquel musical ,sonrió y volteó hacia su amigo,que ,por su rostro,parecia clamar que lo separasen de aquella mujer que le brindaba incómodas y poco recatadas caricias**

**Mira Inuyasha- sonrió mientras se dejaba ver un brillo especial en sus ojos color azul,puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y con un gesto le indicó hacia donde debía mirar – Ella es mi protejida,se llama Sango y es una de las Geishas más hermosas de todo Japón – Miroku no notó el malestar que se dibujaba en el rostro de Kikyo quien tambien había dirigido su mirada hacia donde ellos miraban – Claro ,no te pido que te fijes en ella porque es sólo mía,pero…**

**Sólo tuya – una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en el rostro de Kikyo – Ninguna geisha le pertenece a un hombre mientras esta sea de la okiya – Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como la sonrisa del joven danna de Sango cambiaba repentinamente dando paso a una mueca que mostraba su fastidio – Eso ya deberías saberlo,o no te lo explicó Sango?**

**Miroku evitó responderle y volteó su mirada presuroso chocando con unos hermosos ojos que lo miraban llenos de ternura, casi podía leerse en ellos la palabra amor – Sa…Sango – Titubeó por un momento luego tomando un poco de aire pudo calmar en algo sus nervios por tener a mujer tan bella muy cerca de él.Ella se arrodilló a su costado sin despegar aún la mirada de él – Sango,el es mi gran amigo Inuyasha Taisho.**

**La preciosa geisha hizo una leve reverencia al joven que era presentado por su danna – Es un gusto enorme tener a un ser tan distinguido como usted en este lugar .**

**Inuyasha correspondió de inmediato la reverencia,cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos se cruzaron con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con algo de nerviosismo.Por unos segundos que para ambos parecieron eternos sus ojos no se despegaron los unos de los otros,parecía que nadie más ocupara aquella habitación,parecía que en aquel mismo instante el tiempo se detenía para guardar aquel pequeño encuentro que aunque sus labios no soltaron palabra alguna,sus ojos parecían decir mucho más.Ambos se hallaban tan sumergidos en ese pequeño mundo cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.**

**Sr. Miroku,ella es Ahome - La joven despertando de aquel "magico momento" fijó su mirada hacia Miroku haciendo una suave reverencia – Sr.Taisho ella es Ahome,espero que su pequeña muestra musical fuera de su agrado – Ahome miró nuevamente aquella mirada ambarina y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo.**

**Me gustó mucho – dijo casi sin imaginar que sus pensamientos se habían exteriorizado,aquel comentario hizo que la joven maiko se ruborizara,y esta agradeció a Kami el llevar aquel maquillaje blanco sobre la cara que impedía que alguien se diera cuenta del color rojizo de sus mejillas – el muchacho nuevamente clavo sus ojos en ella casi por inercia pero fue interrumpido por una voz algo sensual,la voz de Kikyo.**

**No es necesario que mientas con respecto a la presentación de Ahome – dijo de forma burlona – Créeme,nadie va a juzgarte si no te gustó,supongo que desafinó en algunas notas.**

**Miroku escuchó el venenoso comentario de aquella geisha y mirándola soltó palabras que el tomó como parte de su venganza después del comentario que minutos antes había hecho con respecto a que Sango no le perteneciera – Mi amigo jamás diría una mentira para agradar a alguien,el siempre es sincero en sus comentarios.**

**La geisha se sintió herida por sus palabras y después de darle una gélida mirada sonrió cínicamente y se levantó rumbo a una figura masculina que se encontraba a una esquina de la habitación y había hecho una seña para que esta se acercara.**

**Que bueno que al fin se marchó – suspiró aliviado – Sango,luego debemos hablar,hay algo que quisiera comentarte.**

**Como usted desee Sr. **

**Ya te he dicho Sango que no quiero que me trates con tanta formalidad,por favor – su voz se escuchó casi como un susurro que hizo que la piel de esta se erizara – Ahora que soy tu danna quisiera… que el trato sea más íntimo – La geisha se sonrojó tanto que su amiga la joven maiko e Inuyasha pudieron notarlo – sígueme por favor – Miroku se levantó y estiró una mano que esta tomó y salieron de aquel lugar dejando solos a la maiko e Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha sonrió levemente un poco avergonzado por encontrarse sólo cerca de la mujer que por un instante había logrado perderlo en su mirada.**

**Enseguida le serviré un poco de té – Dijo Ahome tratando de romper el hielo y tomó entre sus manos la pequeña vasija y con un suave movimiento volcó el contenido de esta en la pequeña taza que se encontraba frente a él.**

**Gracias,eres muy hábil – sonrió mientras veía como una timida sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ella.**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kikyo parece que tus encantos ya no te ayudan en nada – dijo el hombre – Espero que te entregues mas a la tarea que te encomendé,además no quiero que mi hermano esté cerca de ella.**

**Kikyo miró y comprendió al instante que aquel hombre se refería a Ahome – No me digas que la quieres para ti y te mueres de celos de verlo con él ¿no?**

**No seas tonta Kikyo,yo no tengo porque estar celoso – dijo de forma calmada – yo consigo lo que quiero y a ella también - su tono de voz era muy seguro.**

**Sesshomaru espero que así sea,no creo que te guste que tu joven hermano te quite una mujer – Kikyo vió como el rostro de Sesshomaru cambiaba,había logrado despertar en él la duda y eso le alegraba ya que ella quería a Inuyasha para si y haría lo que fuera por que cayera rendido ante ella.**

**Continuará…..**

**Gracias Serena Tsukino Chiba y Jimena-chan por sus comentarios,ya se vienen los capitulos lemonn paciencia! y bueno prometo que el proximo será más largo...Sigan leyendo y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos.**

**Peca-Chan**


	5. Celos

**_Buenonopongo que Inuyahs no me pertenece porque eso ya lo sbane todos jajaja,la gran Rumiko es la dueña y no pretendo quitarselo,sólopresento una historiaa diferente con personajes que no son míos_**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**_Cap 5 "Celos"_**

**Inuyasha quedó mirando la mano de Ahome,su piel se veía muy suave tanto que él chico tenía ganas de tomar aquellas manos y así lo hizo,subió la mirada para encontrase con sus labios de un color rojo carnesí,allí se quedó perdido mirándolos,deseándolos y por un instante pudo sentir como el deseo por aquellos jugosos labios se apoderaba de su ser.**

**Ahome sintió como el muchacho clavaba su mirada en ella y luego como sus manos tomaban las suyas ,al mirarlo pudo notar que lo que él miraba eran sus labios,sintió como se sonrojaba y un temblor invadió su cuerpo,nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto con un hombre y los nervios la estaban matando ¿serían nervios? No podía negar que aquel hombre le parecía sumamente atractivo pero nunca pensó que aquel muchacho por la forma en la que había tomado su mano y miraba sus labios también sintiera atracción.**

_Así debe ser con todas_ – **pensó Ahome mientras mantenía su mirada puesta en las manos de Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha notó el ligero temblor que por un instante invadió el cuerpo de la muchacha y sonrió sintiendo en un momento victoria por haber causado aquello a la muchacha – **_Acaso nunca la habían tocado_** – pensó y luego delicadamente soltó sus manos y posando su mirada en sus ojos,aquellos ojos marrones que le causaban muchas sensaciones aún indescifrables para él – **_¿Qué me sucede,Acaso una mujer como ella puede cautivarme tanto ?_** – volvió a pensar y luego ladeó la cabeza para tomar en sus manos la taza de té que minutos antes ella había llenado.Saboreó el delicioso té de hierbas y cómo par romper el hielo que se había formado después de aquel momento algo íntimo miró a la muchacha.**

**Es primera vez que te presentas ¿verdad?**

**La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro que aúnpresentaba un leve rubor.**

**También es la primera vez para mí.Nunca antes había venido a un lugar de estos.Me imaginaban que eran diferentes… - el muchacho le mostró una sonrisa y volvió a sorber unpoco de té.**

**¿Cómo imaginaba que era el sadoh? – los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban la duda que sentía ante el comentario del joven.**

**Bueno,yo… - titubeó el joven – me imginaba algo más frívolo.Las geishas tienen fama de mujeres sin sentimientos.**

**Eso es mentira – La molestia se notó tanto en su rostro como en sus palabras- mi onesan Sango es una geisha llena de sentimientos,es una mujer de carne y hueso y por lo tanto tiene corazón,uno muy grande,ríe y llora como cualquier ser humano.**

**El muchacho se sorprendió ante las palabras de la muchacha y pudo darse cuenta que su comentario la había molestado en cierta forma.No pudo evitar darse cuenta tan bien de la pasión con la que ella había hablado para defender su posición¿acaso él estaría equivocado y realmente aquellas mujeres si tenían sentimientos? Por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos y cuando se disponía a responder fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.**

**No cabe duda que hay maikos muy improvisadas – la mirada fría de Kikyo fue a parar sobre la de Kagome – Creo que ya se terminó el té ¿por qué no vas por más? Esa es tu labor hoy – luego se arrodilló lentamente hasta quedar al lado de Inuyasha – discúlpala por favor,ella no sabe de lo que habla,creo que su atrevimiento es mas fuerte que su razónpero,no podemos esperar más de ella,todavía es una niña.**

**Inuyasha no pudo articular palabra alguna - **_¿una niña? _**–pensó y miró a la muchacha que desaparecía junto con aquel jarrito de té.Luego miró a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado,ella era la prueba de que los comentarios que él hiciera antes eran ciertos.**

**No me molestó su respuesta,creo que expreso lo que ella sentía – con sus palabras trató de excusar a la muchacha.**

**¿Sentía? – una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo ligeramente en su rostro – una niña como ella no puede saber lo que es sentir;eso sólo lo sabemos las mujeres que como yo,hemos vivido lo suficiente – se acercó al muchacho un poco más – yo sé lo que es reir,llorar y creo que muy pronto sabré lo que es amar – estas últimas palabras las dijo al oído de Inuyasha casi en un susurro.**

**Inuyasha no pudo evitar que el cuerpo se le escarapelara ante aquella frase de la mujer –" y muy pronto sabré lo que es amar"- acaso se le insinuaba? El muchacho se alejó ligeramente de la geisha y dio gracias a Kami al ver que su hermano,que minutos antes había estado ocupado conversando con una maiko se acercaba hasta él.**

**Inuyasha veo que la fortuna te sigue sonriendo – dijo Sesshomaru con una media sonrisa – La geisha mas hermosa de esta okiya está tan cerca a ti que muchos de los presentes deben estar ya,muy celosos.**

**Kikyo sonrió coquetamente ante aquel comentario y con una de sus manos tomó las de Inuyasha – Me siento afortunada de acompañar a un hombre tan distinguido y poder intercambiar con él algunas palabras – Sesshomaru sonrió ante la actitud de Kikyo pero luego notó que su hermano a quien se le notaba incómodo por la actitud de la geisha,fijaba su mirada hacía el frente.Giró para ver lo que llamaba su atención y se encontró conla joven maiko que traía con ella una jarrita llena de té.**

**Sesshomaru volteó hacia ella y con una sonrisa la invitó a sentarse frente a él – Me encantaría probar un poco de aquel delicioso té que llevas en aquellas bellas manos,tan bellas como su dueña – Sesshomaru vió como la joven bajaba el rostro y se sonrojaba ante su comentario,sonrió y luego clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella – Ahome,por favor,discúlpame si mi comentario te incomodó en algo.**

**No se preocupe Sr….**

**Sesshomaru – Interrumpió él mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia en forma de presentación.**

**Sr. Sesshomaru agradezco su comentario – Tomó la jarrita y sirvió un poco de té al hombre que la miraba con fascinación,ella no pudo dejar de sonrojarse nuevamente al sentir la atrevida mirada que este le daba,ya que,parecía desnudarla con ella.**

**Eres muy bella y aquella canción…no puedo negar que me cautivó de principio a fin, por un instante creí que eras una tenyo,pero no creo que una tenyo fuera tan exquisita como tú – Sesshomaru pudo ver como nuevamente la joven se ruborizaba ante sus palabras,sonrió,sentía que sus palabras habían surgido el efecto que esperaba en la joven.**

**Muchas gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir Ahome en un tono tan bajo que casi parecía un susurro.**

**Inuyasha observó la escena y al notar como su hermano cortejaba descaradamente con la joven no pudo evitar sentir como la rabia corría a través de su venas.Lo que más lo molestó fue ver a la joven ruborizarse por los atrevidos comentarios de él .**

_¿Acaso es así con todos ?–_** pensó – **_yo creía que ella era diferente ,pe…pero que pueda importarme a mí , yo jamás me fijaría en una de estas mujeres _**– ladeó ligeramente la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos – Feh! – fue lo único que se escuchó salir de sus labios.**

**Pareces algo fastidiado – preguntó con una voz muy sensual Kikyo.El muchacho volteó al sentirse casi descubierto.**

**Molest,por qué habría de estarlo? Acaso no estoy acompañado de la mujer más hermosa de la okiya? – miró de reojo como Ahome lo miraba al escuchar aquellas palabras y luego bajaba la cabeza como si hubiera fracasado,sonrió triunfal,consiguió molestar a la muchacha con aquel comentario.**

**Kikyo no pudo evitar sonreir por el comentario del joven y no reparó en la intención de este,sentía que al fin sus enacantos estaban causando el efecto deseado – Pero que cosas dice – puso su mano sobre el hombro de muchacho – va a lograr que me sonroje con sus halagos.**

**Sesshomaru sonrió también,después de todo parecía que al fin Inuyasha caía rendido ante los continuaos coqueteos de Kikyo – Inuyasha parece ser que te han cautivado.**

**Inuyasha sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano,aunque no era una sonrisa sincera;luego sin quererlo miró a la joven maiko quien lo miraba atenta y con una sonrisa que aunque parecía de satisfacción ,eran desmentidos por sus ojos que reflejaban tristeza -**_ ¿acaso mis comentarios la han puesto así¿la habré herido?_**- movió ligeramente su cabeza como si esta acción lograra que sus pensamientos desaparecieran,volvió a mirar a la muchacha quien esta vez evitando cruzar sus ojos con los de él agachaba la cabeza para tomar la jarrita y servirle un poco de té - **_¿pero qué estoy haciendo¿he querido darle celos?_** – muchas dudas llenaron su cabeza pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el aliento de la geisha de nombre Kikyo cerca de su cuello,susurrándole esta al oído.**

**-Hay otras formas de alegrate con mi belleza.**

**El muchacho se alejó nuevamente y al voltear pudo ver como la figura de la joven maiko se alejaba de ellos nuevamente,con la pequeña jarra de té en sus manos.**

**Es una mujer muy bella y sevicial,aún faltaba un poco para que se acabara el té y sin embargo a preferido ir por más,para que no me falte,me dijo – el tono de Sesshomaru parecía el de un hombre enamorado.**

**Inuyasha se sintió fastidiado por el tono de voz usado por su hermano,pero le molestó aún más ver que Ahome se alejaba de él – **_tanto le importa mi hermano?_** Es una tonta,ya veo todas son iguales.Al girar vió como Kikyo se acercaba nuevamente a él - **_¿o es que acaso no soportó verme coquetear con Kikyo?no…no,ella debe ser igual a todas seguro nunca amó a nadie y nunca lo hará-_**pensó**

**Continuará….**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que cada vez que escribo _" _**_de esta forma"_** es lo que ellos piensan ok**

**Gracias a:**

**serena tsukino : No te preocupes ,a mi tampoco me gusta Kikyo,pero le da emoción al fic es un mal necesario.**

**AnAyDy : Que bueno que te guste ya pronto empieza el lemon dentro de los msisterioso de la historia,jajaja.**

**Jimena-chan :gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic,ya pronto se mezclaron más los sentimientos...**

**Darkirie y YURI : para ustdes , bueno el sgte capítulo va ha ser realmente largo para que se queden pegadas a la historia y no dejen de leerla.**

**Besos,espero sus reviews**

**Peca-chan**


	6. El arte de tu voz

**_Cap 6 "El arte de tu voz"_**

**El Sadoh terminó y ya se retiraban casi todos los invitados,todos hombres con una alta posición social,todos,por decirlo así,adinerados.Sólo un grupo aún no se retiraba…y es que aún esperaban el regreso de su amigo,un joven de cabellos negros sujetos en una pequeña coleta y ojos intensamente azules,tan azules como el mar.**

**Inuyasha,Miroku se está tardando,yo ya debo retirarme – diciendo esto hizo una pequeña reverencia a la geisha que se encontraba al lado de su hermano ,esta a su vez le dio una mirada cómplice - te dejo en buenas manos Inuyasha – sonrió y dando media vuelta caminó rumbo a Ahome quien se encontraba unos pasos más allá.Se paró frente a ella y se inclinó ligeramente – esta sin duda ha sido una velada maravillosa,su sóla presencia así lo hizo – el tono usado por él fue bastante galante.**

**Ahome aunque se sintió un poco incomoda por lo dicho por aquel hombre quiso ser amable y le mostró una sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia – para mí es un placer recibir tal halago de un caballero como usted.**

**Sesshomaru mostró una sonrisa como si acabara de ganar una batalla,miró a los ojos de la joven y se acercóligeramente a ella para susurrarle al oído – créame que con sólo mirarla el placer ha sido mio.**

**Ahome sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y un calor las bañaba.El hombre sin decir más se retiró y ella sólo atinó a llevar una de sus manos a su rostro como tratando de enfriarlo.**

**Inuyasha quien había visto aquello sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de él – **_infeliz!_** - luego volteó el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la melosa mirada de Kikyo.**

**Al fin completamente solos – exclamó tomando del brazo al joven.**

**Bueno…yo…quisiera un poco de té – fue lo único que pudo decir,algo que tal vez ayudaría a que la mujer se alejara de él por un instante pero,no fue así.**

**Ahome,trae té para el Sr. Inuyasha – Ahome asintió y fue por la pequeña jarra – veo que aún no quieres marcharte y eso me halaga – sonrió coqueta.**

**Debo esperar a Miroku – **_sólo espero que no tarde_** – él me pidió que lo espere.**

**No te excuses,comprendo,es difícil alejarse de una mujer como yo- sonrió nuevamente tomando la mano de él – **_muy pronto caerás…muy pronto._

**Ahome regresó trayendo consigo la jarrita y vertió en la taza que se hallaba frente a Inuyasha el contenido.No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al notar como la miraba aquel joven,pero luego sus ojos se encontraron con un panorama poco agradable para ella…la mano de Kikyo atrapaba la de Inuyasha ,por un instante sintió ganas de irse de aquel lugar y dejar solos a los dos "tortolos" pero decidió no hacerlo,es que ¿acaso le molestaba la cercanía que tenían Kikyo e Inuyasha,no ella era una maiko y en un tiempo sería una geisha y para ella estaba prohibido sentir,querer…amar.Tan inmersa se hallaba en sus pensamientos que dejó que la pequeña taza rebalsara y un poco de té llegara al piso.**

**Pero que tonta eres! – exclamó Kikyo realmente fastidiada – eres una vergüenza para la okiya! – dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Ahome .**

**Dis…discúlpeme…por…favor – titubeó completamente avergonzada no sólo por derramar el té sino por las ofensivas palabras que Kikyo le había dado,cuando se levantaba para alejarse lo más pronto del lugar sintió como una mano cogía la suya y al mirar notó como una mirada ambarina la miraba con cortesía.**

**No te preocupes,un error lo comete cualquiera – Luego el muchacho solto el agarre .Ella sonrió y se levantó tranquilamente para buscar a alguien que limpiara aquel desastre.**

**Tonta! – musitó Kikyo – nunca podrá ser una geisha.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me retire,mis amigos deben estar esperándome…espero…no haberte quitado tu valioso tiempo – el muchacho miraba fijamente el rostro de su acompañante.**

**Jamás mi tiempo será perdido si me encuentro al lado de quien da sentido a mi vida – la muchacha se sonrojo al notar que sus pensamientos,sin quererlo,habían sido exteriorisados.**

**Oh Sango! –el muchacho abrazó a la hermosa geisha que lo miraba tiernamente,con un tono carmín en sus labios y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas – no sabes que feliz me hace tu comentario – la miró dulcemente a los ojos para luego fijarlos a sus labios,aquellos labios que desde que la había conocido,llamaban deseosamente su atención,y sin más cerró suavemente sus ojos y posó lentamente sus labios en los de ella que,primero estaba aturdida,pero que luego fue cediendo ante aquel beso…dulce beso.**

**Cuando lograron separarse ambos se miraban cual dos enamorados,no podían esconder sus sentimientos ya que a simple vista podía notarse que se amaban.Ella agradecía el no tener que rendir cuentas por su "desaparición" ya que se encontraba con su danna,y agradecía enormemente aunque,para sí el ser correspondida por el hombre que ocupaba su corazón.Luego que sintió que los latidos de su corazón que minutos antes latían aceleradamente como si este fuera a escaparsele de nuevo regresaban a latir tranquilamente pudo soltar algunas palabras,aunque algo nerviosa aún…**

**Creo que debemos regresar…deben estar esperándolo y… - de pronto fue interrumpida por el joven que le robaba el corazón…**

**Y qué puede importarme? El saber que estoy a tu lado es lo único que me ayuda a vivir día a día,no ellos,aunque son amigos míos,para mí tú eres más importante.**

**La muchacha volvió a sonrojarse y luego de tomar un poco de aire miró a los ojos a su amado…**

**Cuanto quisiera tener la libertad que tú tienes,estaría contigo horas sólo perdida en tu mirada – llevó su mano tímidamente acariciando con ella la mejilla de su danna,sus ojos que se mostraban llenos de felicidad se tornaron de pronto algo tristes - …pero…no la tengo,yo aún le pertenesco a la okiya y…hasta que no pague mi deuda no podré ser libre…no podré ser sólo tuya…**

**Pero si eres sólo mía – interrumpió Miroku – no haz sido de nadie más…eres sólo mía.**

**Sango se sorprendió ante aquel comentario y solo atinó a mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación – sí sólo he sido tuya,de nadie más,pero soy de la okiya y si algún día alguien quisiera que lo acompañara yo…no…podría negarme – el dolor de la muchacha se sintió en sus palabras,era notorio que a ella jamás le gustaría estar con otro que no fuera su amado Miroku,pero era verdad,ella le pertenecía a la okiya y mientras no terminara de pagar su deuda tendría que hacer todo lo que Kaede,su madre ,la madre de las geishas,le dijera,así fuera compartir el lecho con otro hombre…**

**Eso jamás- dijo algo exasperado- no quisiera que alguien más mansillara a mi dulce Sango.Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para qué eso no pase?**

**Nada- exclamo Sango en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza como si se sintiera derrotada.**

**Pagaré tu deuda – sus palabras eran seguras y por un instante vió como su adorada Sango sonreía y sus ojos brillaban. El la amaba , estaba seguro de eso y lo mejor era que su amor era correspondido de igual manera , nada valía más que su felicidad con Sango.**

**Pe…pero… - titubeó – es demasiado dinero y yo…no…no quiero que gastes en mí… - de nuevo sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía.**

**¿acaso no quieres estar a mi lado? – Miroku se alegró al ver como la mujer movía su cabeza en forma afirmativa – entonces…no digamos más , está decidido – el sabía que el precio por su amada era alto,pero su amor por ella era tan grande que estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.**

**Ambos entraron y Ahome pudo notar casi al instante la felicidad que embargaba a su amiga , pero no le preguntaría el por qué de su felicidad, al menos no en ese lugar ni en ese momento ; ya tendrían tiempo para conversarlo ellas dos solas. Por su parte Miroku y Sango habían decidido no hacer pública su decisión, sólo se lo comentarían a sus amigos más íntimos : Inuyasha y Ahome, ya que ellos serían los únicos que comprenderían sus razones y los apoyarían desinteresadamente en todo.**

**Feh! al fin te apareciste! – fue la bienvenida que Inuyasha le dio a Miroku. Se le notaba algo contrariado, molesto y se debía a que la geisha, bastante experta para su gusto, no se había apartado de él y no había dejado de darle caricias atrevidas en toda la noche .Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta del malestar en la cara del joven por su descarado coqueteo?;al parecer ella no se daba por enterada. Pero lo que más lo molestó aquella noche fue ver a su hermano cortejando sin ninguna vergüenza a la joven maiko – **_Ahome_** – fue lo único que vino a sus pensamientos e instintivamente miró a la muchacha que al notar que este la miraba no pudo evitar sonrojarse **_– Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja ,es acaso tan inocente…Ahome…_**- Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza tratando con ello de que aquellos pensamientos se borraran de su mente. No se explicaba por qué de pronto sentía algo hacia aquella muchacha y en ese momento no tenía ganas de interrogarse por ello.**

**Nos veremos pronto…espero – Kikyo se puso en puntillas y acercando sus labios a las mejillas de Inuyasha le dio un beso, él por su parte sólo sintió colorear sus mejillas – no te averguenzes ,hombres con mucha más experiencia se han sonrojado por mis besos.**

_Pero que descarada! _**– bueno no creo que sepas sobre mi experiencia, talvez sepas acerca de mucho, pero de mí no sabes nada.**

**Kikyo se acerco y susurrándole al oído dijo algo que desencajó por completo a Inuyasha – me agradaría comprobar cuanta experiencia posees – luego dejó deslizar provocativamente por la espalda de este sus delgados dedos.**

**Inuyasha se alejó casi de inmediato de ella quien le hizo una reverencia a forma de despedida.**

**Espero verte pronto Inuyasha – y sonriendo caminó hacia una joven que la esperaba, era la maiko Kagura **_– ya caerá,tiene que ser mío_** – sonrió de forma malévola.**

**¿Una nueva conquista onesan Kikyo ? – preguntó Kagura al ver la sonrisa de Kikyo.**

**Muy pronto lo será Kagura.Ambas salieron de aquel lugar para dirigirse a descansar,cada una en su habitación.**

**Al verla salir Inuyasha sintió como si un enorme peso le hubiera sido quitado y dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones – Al fin ¡! – fue lo único que pudo exclamar y luego paseo su mirada por la habitación como si buscara encontrar algo. Sonrió al ver entrar nuevamente a Ahome .**

**Miroku se percató de la mirada que tenía su amigo, se giró sobre sus pies y pudo ver que lo que llamaba tanto la atención de su amigo era la joven maiko que se había presentado aquella noche, la muchacha a la que "su Sango" le enseñaba. Sonrió al ver que su amigo miraba tan embelesado a la muchacha, luego vió como este se acercaba a ella y como para no interrumpirlo sólo atinó a decirle despreocupadamente – Te espero afuera! Luego volteó y tomando el rostro de Sango entre sus manos plantó en su frente un tierno beso,espero verte mañana en la fiesta de la flor de cerezo de Koga.**

**Allí estaré…con Ahome,no olvides llevar a tu amigo – sonrieron con complicidad,ambos se habían percatado de lo que parecía pasar entre sus amigos.**

**No tendré que obligarlo por lo que veo – soltó suavemente el rostro de Sango y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salió del lugar.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Inuyasha se paró frente a la muchacha quien al levantar el rostro se encomtró con los ojos de él que la miraban con fijación – Aquel incidente no fue tu culpa, pudo pasarle a cualquiera.**

**A una geisha no – musitó casi molesta con ella misma – para una geisha el servir el té es un arte y…yo…lo arruiné – bajó la cabeza avergonzada.**

**El tomó suavemente su barbilla y levantó su cara para que esta lo mirara – el simple sonido de tu voz es el arte más valioso.**

**Ahome sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, aquellas palabras dichas de esa forma tan ¿sensual? La habían dejado descolocada.**

**Inuyasha sonrió al ver como Ahome se avergonzaba por aquel comentario , luego reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho - **_¿Pe…pero,acaso estoy cortejándola?_** – ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y soltando la barbilla de la muchacha bajó el rostro como tratando de esconder sus pensamientos – discúlpame – dijo casi en un susurro – no quise incomodarte.**

**¡Gracias! Yo…no… - titubeó – no me incomodó.**

**Ambos se miraron por segundos que para ellos fueron eternos y que por desgracia fueron interrumpidos por Sango – es hora de retirarnos, espero verlo mañana en la fiesta de la flor de cerezo joven Inuyasha.**

**Despertando de aquel pequeño trance sólo asintió de forma afirmativa para luego hacer una reverencia – las veré mañana – miró sutilmente a Ahome quien le mostró una sonrisa **_– mañana te volveré a ver _**– pensó mientras caminaba hacia la salida.**

**Sango y Ahome se retiraron tambien,listas para descansar,ya que aquella noche había sido de por sí algo agitada.**

**En una habitación finamente decorada se veía a un joven algo inquieto , revolviéndose entre sus sábanas. Se podía escuchar entre sueños que el muchacho nombraba a una mujer – **_Ahome_** – era lo que podía escucharse de sus labios.**

**Se levantó de forma estrepitosa y de su rostro caían algunas gotas de sudor…**

**Pero que me pasa? – su rostro presntaba inquietud y duda – por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? ¿por qué tengo estos sueños tan…? – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus pensamientos que empezaban a llenarse de imágenes algo subidas de tono, imágenes que habían estado de forma tan real en sus sueños – Si tan sólo pudiera sentirla una vez…besarla…tenerla entre mis brazos…ahora sólo puedo tenerla en sueños, sólo en sueños puedo sentir su piel desnuda con la mía – Ladeó la cabeza bruscamente tratando de borrar esos pensamientos que lo confundían enormemente , no sabía porque aquella mujer asaltaba no sólo sus sueños si no también sus pensamientos. Nunca antes una mujer había calado tan hondo – pe…pero si es una niña ,no…debe ser un capricho mío , si eso debe ser…- tomó un poco de aire y volvió a recostarse , para en unos minutos más quedarse profundamente dormido.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**El sol brillaba intensamente y sus dorados rayos entraban libremente a través de las cortinas , las aves cantaban alegremente dando la bienvenida al nuevo día que empezaba y que prometía ser hermoso , la naturaleza estaba de su lado , los árboles saludaban mostrando las flores que brotaban juguetonas entre las hojas , era un día lleno de vida y de esperanza…**

**Una joven dormitaba aún sin percatarse de unos pasos rápidos que se escuchaban en el pasadizo y que pronto llegaron a la habitación donde la joven , aún a pesar de que los brillantes rayos de sol que se colaban a traves de su ventana y caían directamente sobre su rostro permanecía dormida.**

**Ahome dormilona , es hora de levantarse – movió ligeramente a la joven – tenemos que alistarnos , pronto partiremos hacia el jardín Shimiko…**

**Shimiko ? hoy…iremos… ¿a dónde? – apenas abrió un ojo mientras hablaba y estiró sus brazos tratando de desperesarse , luego volvió a cerrar los ojos acurruándose cual bebé para retomar el sueño perdido.**

**Pero… - Sango no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como una mujer se acercaba presurosa hasta Ahome y vertía sobre ella un balde lleno de agua, que por el olor parecía haber estado en un florero durante semanas.**

**Pe…pero…quiém…qué…cómo ¿? – No pudo hablar de forma coherente al despertar de forma tan abrupta**

**Ahome escuchó una risa demasiado burlona y al dirigir su mirada hacía el lugar de donde provenía frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con rabia.Ahome se encontraba empapada y lo peor era que apestaba , seguramente el olor era culpa del agua que habían vaciado sobre ella.**

**Eso te enseñará a levantarte temprano! – el tono usado por la mujer era de burla – aquí nadie tiene corona menos una estúpida maiko como tú – Salió presurosa del lugar riéndose estrepitosamente – inútil – fue lo último que se le pudo escuchar decir.**

**Me las vas a pagar Kikyo – Ahome se encontraba turbada ,aquella mujer lograba sacarla de sus casillas rápidamente .Pero el despertarla de ese modo la había enfadado en demasía,era la gota que derramó el vaso – cómo se atreve a… - de pronto notó que Sango la miraba parada a un lado de ella y con un fino pañuelo ocultaba su nariz.Ahome pudo darse cuenta del porque su amiga se cubría , el olor era repugnante y todo por la estúpida geisha que había tenido la tonta idea de despertarla de ese modo ¿tanto la odiaba? No había otra explicación por su actitud , pero Ahome no sabía el por qué de aquel odio gratuito ya que ella jamás hizo nada en su contra y hasta donde recordaba cuando ella llegó a la okiya era una pequeña niña de apenas 7 años ,Kikyo era ya una maiko en ese entonces pero nunca la miró con buenos ojos, nunca la trató bien , siempre inventó algo para que fuera castigada, que diferencia tan abismal había con Sango ,que desde que se conocieron se habían llevado tan bien.Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de su amiga.**

**Será mejor que te bañes , tengo unos perfumes que ayudarán a que el olor desaparezca , vamos , no queremos que se impregne aún más.**

**Ahome algo avergonzada siguió a Sango al baño ,una muchacha ya había preparado el lugar para que ella se bañara así que rápidamente se quito la ropa y comenzó a bañarse ,poco a poco el mal olor fue desapareciendo . Terminado su baño se dirigió a su habitación donde Sango ya ataviada con un hermoso kimono de seda negro y dibujos de flores blancas pintadas a mano, la esperaba.**

**Aquí está el Kimono que lucirás hoy – Sango estiró su mano mostrándole a Ahome el hermoso traje : era un Kimono de seda azul brillante con flores de cerezo de color rosa pálido con algunos toques de blanco , pintadas delicadamente a mano. El obi era de un color roa con aplicaciones fucsias. **

**Ahome miró fascinada el kimono y con ayuda de Sango empezó a vestirse , luego sujetó su cabello en un moño que fue decorado con flores de cerezo naturales. Una vez que hubo terminado con el arreglo de su cabello y el maquillaje de su rostro se observó en el espejo y se sorprendió muchísimo , se veía hermosa ,jamás imagino cuan bella era , tocó con sus manos su mejilla y luego el kimono que se ceñía coquetamente a su cintura. – Es precioso – alcanzó a decir entre su asombro.**

**Es hermosos cuando una mujer igual de hermosa lo lleva puesto – Sonrió satisfecha , ese kimono había caído como anillo al dedo a Ahome , se le veía tan bien, distaba mucho de aquella muchachita atolondrada que conocía.**

**Gracias onesan Sango ¡! – abrazó fuertemente a su amiga , sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer después de que ella , gracias al kimono que le daba la hacía lucir menos niña aunque no como una mujer – No sabes cuanto te debo , eres tan buena conmigo – sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y mostraban algunas lágrimas que luchaban por escapar.**

**No llores Ahome ,podrías arruinar tu maquillaje – rió divertida ante el comentario – Es hora de que nos vayamos , seguramente hoy serás el centro de atención…**

**Pero…a mi… no me gusta – titubeó un instante, pero su amiga quien sabíe lo que la joven maiko iba a decir la interrumpió.**

**Sé que no te gusta llamar la atención y quelos hombres te miren embelesados – vió de reojo a Ahome quien se sonrojaba ante sus palabras – pero es necesario ya que en unas semanas ofreceremos el tesoro mas grande que una maiko pueda tener…**

**¿tesoro …pero si yo no poseo dinero…ni joyas? – nuevamente fue interrumpida por Sango.**

**No , Ahome , el tesoro más grande que podamos tener no es ni oro ni joyas …es – dudo un instante antes de continuar – el tesoro más grande que posees es tu mizuague.**

**¿Mizuague…pe…pero qué es eso? – preguntó de forma ansiosa ya que no sabía a que se refería su onesan.**

**Bueno mizuague es… - pensó un instante antes de responder ,cómo le diría lo que era el mizuague, como decirle que era su virginidad y como se perdía aquello , como decirle en palabras que no fueran tan toscas y que a la ves fueran entendidas por la maiko.**

**Pero que tonta! Kikyo tenía razón , ¿quieres saber que es el mizuague? – interrumpió Kagura y al ver que ahome con el ceño algo fruncido asentía afirmativamente continuó – Mizuague es la virginidad y antes de que preguntes más yo te responderé.**

**Kagura por favor! – musitó Sango.**

**Déjala Sango , al menos ella me dirá las cosas como son ,crudas y reales – Sango observó a Ahome cuando esta le pidió en forma tranquila que dejara continuar a Kagura con su relato. Realmente había cambiado , no eran solamente sus ropas , Ahome tambien había madurado…**

Continuará


	7. El jardín Shimiko

_Pero que tonta! Kikyo tenía razón , ¿quieres saber que es el mizuague? – interrumpió Kagura y al ver que ahome con el ceño algo fruncido asentía afirmativamente continuó – Mizuague es la virginidad y antes de que preguntes más yo te responderé._

_Kagura por favor! – musitó Sango._

_Déjala Sango , al menos ella me dirá las cosas como son ,crudas y reales – Sango observó a Ahome cuando esta le pidió en forma tranquila que dejara continuar a Kagura con su relato. Realmente había cambiado , no eran solamente sus ropas , Ahome tambien había madurado…_

………………………………………………………………………

**Sí déjala que escuche como son las cosas realmente ,total no falta mucho para que lo experimente y así será menos traumático para ella – el tono usado por Kagura era sarcástico – bueno niña ¿por donde empiezo? A ver… la mujer tiene una cuevita la cual es llamada vagina y el hombre un palito al que se le llama pene, miembro o como quieras tú – soltó una carcajada que trato de callar tapando ligeramente su boca aunque con poco esfuerzo.**

**Por favor Kagura, ya deja de burlarte! Eso ya lo sé ,yo no soy una niña tengo ya 16 años ,así que te rogaría evites darme ese tipo de explicaciones tan infantiles – su voz era firme ,se sintió realmente insultada al notar el tono de burla usado por Kagura y la explicación tan tonta que esta le daba ¿acaso la consideraban tan tonta? No,ella se encargaría de una vez que todos notaran que hace mucho había dejado de ser una niña y , aunque aún no era una mujer no distaba mucho de serlo.**

**Esta bien ,esta bien,no ta acalores muchacha – trato de calmar del todo su risa aunque aún en su rostro se escapaba un gesto burlón – bueno ya que sabes lo primordial ahora te explicaré para qué sirve y como se usa – Kagura empezó a explicarle a Ahome todo lo que sucedía la primera vez ,le habló de lo doloroso que era , de que la mujer sangraba por aquel "desgarre" y de muchas otras cosa, pero todas mostraban el acto sexual violento ,doloroso y nada bonito.**

**Ahome escuchaba atenta y no podía evitar sentir un poco de temor ¿Es qué todas debían sentir aquel dolor , efectuar aquel acto para ella salvaje sólo para complacer a un hombre? No , ella no quería , aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo ya que era su deber con la okiya y la única forma de dejar de ser una maiko y ser una geisha pero , por sobre todo era lo que debía hacer para dejar de ser una niña y convertirse en una mujer.**

**Eso es todo , pequeña ,supongo que te quedó claro ¿no? – Otra vez la sonrisa burlesca de Kagura se dibujaba en su rostro y su mirada clavada en Ahome pudo notar que esta estaba asustada ante sus revelaciones , se sentía triunfal ,había logrado amilanar a la tonta maiko que muy pronto pasaría a ser su competencia. Al ver el rostro de Kagome no le quedó la menor duda de que después de haberla asustado de esa forma la entrega de su mizuague sería realmente terrible para la todavía maiko – veo que sí ,será mejor que me retire , ya trabajé demasiado por aquí. – salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal y sus pasos se dirigieron presurosos hacia el cuarto de Kikyo donde esta la esperaba ansiosa por saber la reaccion de su tonta competencia , porque aunque nadie se había percatado aún , para Kikyo Ahome era eso , y debía hacer lo posible por quitarla de su camino.**

**Sango notó el tono preocupado de ahome y se acercó a ella mirandola con ternura ,como si realmente fuera su pequeña hermana menor – No le hagas caso Ahome , no es tan malo ,ella debe haberte dicho todo eso para asustarte y tal parece que lo consiguió.**

**¿no es tan malo , eso quiere decir qué tampoco es bueno? – pregunto de forma ansiosa y aún en shock.**

**No sé con quienes se habrá acostado Kikyo para que Kagura tenga aquel concepto, pero puedo decirte que lo que yo experimenté dista mucho de aquel relato ,no te puedo negar que me dolió , era mi primera vez , pero luego aquel dolor desapareció con cada caricia , cada beso , cada… - Sango calló al notar que hablaba como una mujer enamorada y miró a Ahome quien la observaba con una sonrisa,se había dado cuenta de su forma de hablar acerca de su primera vez y Ahome sabía que aquella primera vez y todas las demás habían sido con Miroku .Sango se percató que había hablado de más y no podía dar marcha atrás así que miró algo nerviosa a su amiga se acrecó a ella y empezó a hablarle casi en un susurro – Tuve la suerte de que mi primera vez fuera con el hombre del que estoy enamorada y de que este me correspondiera de igual forma – Ahome la miraba alegre – anoche no pude hablar contigo y debo confesarte que Miroku va a pagar mi deuda , quiere casarse conmigo y que compartamos una vida juntos , está dispuesto a pagar mi deuda y yo…yo me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el cálido abrazo de su amiga.**

**Estoy muy feliz por ti Sango!-**

**Gracias Ahome y no te preocupes en pensar quien te ayudará , porque dejaré la okiya cuando tú estés realmente lista para afrontar al mundo en que las geishas vivimos – sus ojos estaban acuosos pero no derramaban aún ni una lágrima – sólo espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad como yo la encontré a lado de miroku – ambas siguieron abrazadas y hablaron algunas cosas más acerca del tema hasta que llegó la hora de partir rumbo al jardín Shimiko.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**No puedo creerlo ¡! Tú enamorado? – rió alegremente**

**No te rías Inuyasha no vaya a ser que pronto seas tú quien caiga en las garras del amor – Inuyasha rió aún con más ganas – es más ,podría decirte que no estas muy lejos de ello , te ví anoche como mirabas embobado a la srta Ahome.**

**Inuyasha quien en ese momento había tomado un poco de agua empezó a toser,y luego de un momento su cara de mofa cambió por una un poco más seria – feh! Ya te he dicho que jamás me fijaría en una mujer como esa, todas son cortadas por la misma tijera.**

**Estas equivocado amigo , no todas son iguales y puedo dar fé de ello con Sango, ella es sólo mía y está dispuesta a compartir su vida conmigo por que me ama – Inuyasha volvió a reir al ver el rostro de su amigo ,realmente se había enamorado, no había duda – otra vez! Por favor el amor no es motivo de burla , creo que me equivoqué al contártelo.**

**Ya, ya ,lo lamento , no me reiré mas ,pero es que jamás te ví hablar así de una mujer y nunca te imaginé enamorado ,mucho menos de una geisha.**

**Hay amigo en el corazón nadie manda y muy pronto te darás cuenta , aunque no quieras aceptarlo note claramente como quedaste casi hipnotizado con aquella bella joven – Inuyasha volvió a ponerse serio.**

**Ya te dije Miroku que no me interesan ese tipo de mujeres y mucho menos una niña – Inuyasha volteó para evitar la mirada inquisidora de su amigo - **_¿se habrá dado cuanta realmente?_

**Como te dije antes Inuyasha, en el corazón uno no manda – Miroku tomó una cadena que colgaba de su bolsillo tirando de ella en la que colgaba un fino reloj el cual miró – bueno es hora de que nos marchemos , pronto empezará la reunión en el parque Shimiko ,no debemos llegar tarde.**

**Está bien ,pero recuerda que voy sólo porque me pediste que te acompañe- Inuyasha ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sabía que realmente no ibaa aquella reunión para acompañar a su amigo si no ,más bien para ver a la que últimamente robaba sus pensamientos y se metía en sus sueños – Ahome, hoy te volveré a ver**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**El parque Shimiko estaba realmente hermoso, presentaba sus hermosos y bien cuidados árboles de cerezo llenos de flores que despedián su hermoso aroma,gracias a la estación.**

**Se habían dado cita allí la gente más potentada ,todos vestido con sus finos trajes y algunos acompañados por su esposas que lucían sus kimonos de seda y sus joyas de innumerable valor. En la entrada decorada exquisitamente se veía parado , recibiendo a los invitados a su amable y no menos adinerado anfitrión.**

**Llegamos Ahome , aquel que está en la entrada es el anfitrión ,su nombre es Kouga Hinomoto, es un hombre con bastante poder que suele visitarnos en algunas ocasiones al Sadoh ,tratao con mucha cortesía y conversa con él ,es muy probable que sea uno de los que pujen por ti.**

**Ahome sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, sentía que le pedían que se ofreciera cual ganado y eso la avergonzaba , además aún se hallaba perturbada por lo que Kagura le había explicado aquella mañana **

**Ambas mujeres se acercaron al anfitrión y presentaron una reverencia que fue devuelta con suma cortesía.**

**Koga miró estupefacto a Ahome, desde que la había divisado a lo lejos le pareció una mujer hermosa pero al verla de cerca su belleza era aún mayor – Es un placer tener a mujeres tan bellas acompañándonos hoy, no creí ver jamás mujer más hermosa – su mirada se posó en Ahome quien se sonrojó ante aquel halago.**

**El placer es nuestro Sr. Kouga – dijo Sango mostrando una amable sonrisa.**

**No, definitivamente el placer es completamente mío – otra vez sus ojos se posaron en Ahome.**

**Sr. Permítame decirle que me siento honrada al visitar lugar tan hermoso – Ahome trataba de tranquilizar sus nervios al hablar frente al hombre que la miraba tan fijamente – y poder saludar a una persona tan honorable como usted.**

**Kouga quedó embelesado ,aquellas palabras salidas de los labios de la hermosa joven sonaban como una melodía que lo hipnotizaba ,aquella mujer frente a él tenía una belleza natural ,sus finos rasgos ,sus labios carnosos y de un color rojizo ,sus enormes ojos chocolate y su cuerpo bien delineado bajo aquel Kimono, todo en ella estaba en perfecta armonía y sentía que el deseo por aquella mujer a la que veía por vez primera crecía a cada segundo, no sabía como ni porque, sólo sabía que nunca deseo tanto a una mujer como a aquella.Al fin pudo decir palabra – por favor pasen y disfruten de mi jardín ,enseguida las alcanzaré – hizo una venia y , aunque deseaba ir enseguida tras aquella mujer, aún debía recibir a algunos invitados a quienes interiormente maldecía porque demoraban en llegar mientras miraba como la agraciada figura de la joven maiko desaparecía por el jardín.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sango pudo divisar a lo lejos a Miroku y tomando de la mano a Ahome se acercó presurosa a él, quien se encontraba en lugar algo apartado pero no solo, ya que su lado se hallaba su joven Inuyasha quien había clavado de forma casi inmediata sus profundos ojos ámbar en lamujer que iba con ella,al ver de reojo pudo notar en las mejillas de Ahome un tono carnesí.Al llegar frente a su amado Miroku se carcó hasta él y posó rápida de pero de manera muy dulce ,sus labios en los de él.**

**Miroku miró complacido pero luego se percató de que sus acompañantes se habían sentido un poco avergonzados ante aquella muestra de cariño.**

**Sango será mejor que caminemos para poder conversar – Miroku hizo ungesto a Sango que enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquella proposición hecha por su amado se debía alo incómodo que se encontraban sus acompañantes.**

**Creo que no habrá problema si los dejamos un momento aquí, ya que comprenderán que hay ciertas cosas que debemos conversar – miró a Inuyasha – Sé que Ahome sabrá entretenerlo con su charla amena – hizo una venia y pasó suavemente su mano por el brazo de Miroku ,ambos desaparecieron segundos después .**

**Ahome tenía la vista perdida por donde los enamorados habían ido y sintió temor al quedarse sola con aquel hombre que la noche anterior había estado observándola, y por el que sentía **_¿atraída?_** No estaba segura, pero lo que no dudaba es que este la ponía sumamente nerviosa con aquellos dorados ojos su larga cabellera negra y su varonil porte.Era atractivo,demasiado y eso era lo que la ponía más nerviosa.**

**Creo que querían estar solos – dijo Inuyasha tratando de romper el hielo**

**Ahome sólo pudo sonreir tímidamente**

**Si deseas podemos ir a un lugar menos alejado – por dentro el deseaba que ella se negara.**

**No ,me gusta este lugar, además debo esperar a mi onesan no quiero que luego la reprendan por dejarme sola – vió al joven sonreir sinceramente y eso la calmó.**

**Minutos mas tarde ambos se encontraban en una charla muy amena, ella escuchaba con atención como él relataba sus anécdotas en aquel jardín cuando era un niño, sonreía al notar con que alegría contaba cada detalle de sus travesuras y como su mamá siempre lo apoyaba y defendía de los sermones que le daba su padre.**

**Debes ser muy feliz – dijo Ahome de repente.**

**Eso fue cuando era un niño, desde que mi madre falleció me he sentido muy vacío – el tono alegre de Inuyasha cambió por uno melancólico, luego esbozó una sonrisa y lamiró alos ojos – creo que he sido muy egoísta ,he hablado mucho de mí y no te he permitido hablar ¿cómo fue tu infancia Ahome?**

**Yo no recuerdo mucho a mi madre, murió cuando era muy pequeña junto con mi hermano, luego mi padre fue a la guerra y él murió ahí ,a mí me enviaron a la okiya cuando tenía 7 años. – calló un momentó y de sus ojos calló una lágrima traviesa que fue quitada de su rostro suavemente por una mano varonil.**

**No tenías más familia? –preguntó Inuyasha luego de quitar aquella lágrima de su delicado rostro.**

**No, no pude elegir que hacer ni a donde ir, era tan sólo una niña y bueno en la okiya me alimentaron y vistieron, me trataron como una familia.**

**Inuyasha miró ala joven y por unos segundos se quedó perdido en su mirada ,luego bajo hasta sus labios, sus labios rojos que había deseado en sueños y de pronto se acercó lentamente a ella que lo miraba algo atónita y la besó, un beso tierno,el primer beso de Ahome**

**Continuará…**

**Gracias a Jimena-chan ,serena tsukino chiba y AnAyDy por sus reviews **


	8. Nada es como se ve

_Inuyasha miró a la joven y por unos segundos se quedó perdido en su mirada ,luego bajo hasta sus labios, sus labios rojos que había deseado en sueños y de pronto se acercó lentamente a ella que lo miraba algo atónita y la besó, un beso tierno,el primer beso de Ahome_

**Cap 9 "Nada es como se ve"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Se quedó paralizada ante la acción de Inuyasha,no sabía por qué se había acercado a ella robándole aquel beso que para ella era el primero.Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al notar la tibieza de los labios de él,al sentir aquel sabor de su boca húmeda,al notar como la besaba con delicada pasión.En ese instante ganó su corazón aquella batalla que llevaba con sus pensamientos y por unos instantes se entregó completamente a aquel beso,aquel beso que la hizo temblar,aquel beso que la llevaba casi hasta el cielo.Ambos corazones se hallaban en una carrera loca y sus labios se entregaban caricias suaves y dulces.**

**El sintió como aquel beso robado le era completamente correspondido,sentía que era un sueño,un sueño de aquellos que lo mantuvieron despierto durante toda la noche,pero no…este era más inocente a aquellos vividos mientras dormitaba.Este era real y podía sentir la miel de aquellos labios que lo sumergían en las mas profundas sensaciones,cuanto hubiera querido estar con ella en otro lugar mas "privado",pero no era así y pronto aquel inocente beso fue interrumpido por la joven que se separó de él algo sobresaltada**_-¿Es qué no le había gustado?_**- La miró confuso y arrugando el entrecejo - **_¿así era cómo seducía a los hombres? Es cierto ella pronto será una geisha,seguramente sólo practicaba conmigo _**–pensó aún con una cara que mostraba su malestar.Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de la joven…**

**Creo que alguien se acerca – sentía sus mejillas arder,su corazón palpitar a mil y una ligera presión en el pecho que le hacía algo difícil el respirar normalmente .Se separó un poco mas de Inuyasha que había dejado aquel rostro molesto por uno de sorpresa,ella desvió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde venían las voces,pero mas que para saber quienes se acercaban a aquel alejado lugar era para evitar la mirada ambarina que se había clavado en ella.**

**Ya entiendo – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Inuyasha,más para él que para que ella.Al ver que se acercaban hacia ellos los causantes de aquella interrupción tensó un poco la mandíbula y apretó los puños – ella aquí –musitó y Ahome quien escuchó aquel comentario sólo miró a las personas que ya se encontraban frente a ellos.**

**Pensé que no vendrías querido – la voz melosa de la mujer se dejó escuchar mientras esta se abrazaba al cuello del hombre que la miraba descolocado- que bueno que te encontré aunque no me agrada verte por un lugar tan alejado en compañía de esta niña- una mirada de despreció fue lanzada a Ahome quién al escuchar aquel comentarió sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño.**

**Ya te he dicho Kikyo que yo no soy una niña – Ahome estaba colérica,no sólo por aquellas fastidiosas palabras si no por ver como Kikyo abrazaba a Inuyasha y esta no la separaba - **_¿es qué aquel beso sólo fué un juego para él? _**– miró a Inuyasha por un segundo y vió como sus ojos la miraban fijamente con ¿tristeza? ¿dolor?no lo sabía y en esos momentos no deseaba averiguarlo – mejor los dejo sólos**

**Sólos? – se escuchó preguntar al apuesto hombre que llegara junto a Kikyo – entonces será mejor que te acompañe,una dama tan hermosa no puede pasear sola por un jardín tan grande,y quien mejor que yo,que soy el dueño de este lugar,para guiarte.**

**Inuyasha sintió como la ira recorría por sus venas.En sus ojos se podía ver llamas de ¿celos? Seguramente,a él no le había gustado en nada la proposición hecha a la mujer a la que minutos antes besara y es que al besarla la sintió casi suya,y ahora ,se la estaban arrebatando descaradamente.**

**No te preocupes por eso Kouga, precisamente yo iba a mostrarle tu precioso jardín a Ahome- se soltó del agarre de Kikyo y le ofreció su brazo a Ahome quien lo recibió sorprendida.**

**No seas tonto Inuyasha, deja que Kouga vaya con Ahome, quien mejor que él para mostrarle este lugar,además puedes aprovechar mejor tu tiempo con una mujer de verdad – Kikyo se puso entre Ahome e Inuyasha tomándose del brazo de este,Kouga no desaprovechó la oportunidad y tomando de la mano a Ahome la llevó casi a rastras con él, sin que si quiera le diera tiempo de reaccionar.**

**Vamos preciosa, yo te mostraré todo, aunque la belleza de este lugar no se compara en nada con la tuya, ya que las flores se muestran celosas en mi jardín porque son opacadas por tu belleza – Kouga usó un tono tan galante,con una voz casi gutural que Ahome no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.**

**Inuyasha que se encontraba detrás de ellos,con Kikyo colgada de su brazo,escuchó perfectamente el comentario y apretó fuertemente sus manos tratando así de contener su rabia.**

**No hacen una linda pareja? – dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa algo fría que molestó aún mas a Inuyasha – seguramente será uno de los que puje por su mizuague y no dudo,por el dinero que posee que será quien lo gane.**

_Su mizuague?ese infeliz no puede quedarse con ella _**–Inuyasha sabía gracias a Miroku lo que era el mizuague de una maiko y al escuchar las palabras de Kikyo no dejó de repetir en su cabeza que debería ser él quien ganará la puja,quien fuera el primer y el único hombre para Ahome, no le importaba cómo pero lo haría,aunque pagase mucho por eso.- **_tiene que ser sólo mía_

**Kouga tenía de la mano a Ahome y cuando vió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la pareja que dejaran atrás le ofreció su brazo – Sé que pronto será la puja, espero que puedas tomarme en cuenta para ello, gustoso ofreceré todo mi dinero por ti.**

**Ahome abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo que Kouga le decía **_"pronto será la puja"¿pero, a qué se refiere?_**- vió como en el rostro de Kouga se dibujaba una sonrisa y casi de forma inevitable volvió a sonrojarse.**

**Oh, veo que te incomoda hablar sobre ese tema – aún tenía la sonrisa en el rostro,alargó su mano y tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la maiko que cada vez se sonrojaba más – nunca he visto una muchacha tan inocente y, creo que eso vale aún más – tómó la mano de Ahome y la pasó por su brazo – vamos,te mostraré el jardín y además,por ser la mujer más bonita …- se acercó hasta Ahome susurrándole al oido – te mostraré mi lugar secreto ¿te gustaría conocerlo?**

**Ahome asintió ligeramente y se dejó llevar del brazo de Kouga quien le mostró amablemente el jardín. Ahome podía notar el brillo de los ojos del joven cada vez que le mostraba las diferentes flores de cerezo y le contaba la historia de cada uno de aquellos hermosos árboles, cada árbol del jardín había sido plantado por algún miembro de la familia Hinomoto. Cuando ya habían recorrido casi todo el jardín se detuvieron cerca de dos pequeños y jóvenes árboles de cerezo…**

**Estos árboles que ves aquí – dijo señalando con sus dedos aquellos árboles que no parecían tener más de diez años – fueron plantados por los dos miembros más jóvenes de la familia Hinomoto ,uno de ellos,el que está a tu derecha,lo planté yo, días antes de que mis padres fallecieran.**

**Oh, debes haber sufrido mucho – Ahome no pudo evitar recordar el dolor que ella sufrió al perder a sus padres y en sus ojos se reflejó su tristeza – ese es sin duda, una herida que nunca cierra.**

**Kouga miró a la joven detenidamente, pudo percibir lo sentido de sus palabras y en sus ojos la tristeza, se podía decir que retenía con todas sus fuerzas algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar – Por lo que puedo notar, no he sido el único que ha sufrido una perdida tan grande, por tus palabras me doy cuenta que tú también pasate por lo mismo – Kouga miró a Ahome de una manera muy tierna, como si tratara de consolarla con aquella simple mirada.**

**Ahome tomó suavemente la mano de Kouga y mirando sus ojos le mostro una sonrisa cálida y sincera – Gracias- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.**

**Kouga se sorprendió por la actitud de la maiko y al sentir su mano posarse sobre la suya acompañada de una sonrisa tomó con su ota mano la mano que apresaba suavemente la suya – si algún día necesitas hablar sabes donde encontrarme.**

**Se quedaron unos segundos más así, tomados de la mano,luego Kouga le ofreció nuevamente el brazo y siguieron caminando.Ninguno de los dos se percató que unos ojos ambar habían observado aquella escena.Aquellos ojos ambar que se mostraban como hechos de fuego,llenos de una ira contenida.**

**Ese estúpido – musitó – y ella… todas son iguales – apretó los puños fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron casi blancos,se sentía molesto,aquella muchacha con la que había soñado,a la que había besado ese mismo día ya estaba coqueteando con otro o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba **_– seguramente para ella esto es un juego, ¡Feh! pronto sabrás que nadie se burla de Inuyasha_** - Sólo una voz sumamente melosa pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos de ¿venganza?**

**Querido al fin te encuentro, veo que te gusta mucho este lugar ya que no pudiste esperarme – Kikyo paso su mano por el brazo varonil – **_así no te podrás escapar de mí_** ,pensó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser cálida.**

**Inuyasha se quedó observando por un instante a la geisha que tomaba su brazo,pudo darse entonces cuenta que se parecía mucho a Ahome aunque su mirada era fría y su sonrisa seca,muy diferente a la maiko que mostraba unos ojos llenos de vida y una sonrisa a flor de piel,fue en ese instante que una duda se instaló en su mente **_¿será posible que sean familia?_** Aunque después de pensarlo dudó, nadie trataría a alguien que llevase su sangre de la manera en que ella trataba a Ahome.De pronto un oscuro pensamiento pasó por su cabeza - **_Ella puede ayudarme a mostrarle a esa niña que nadie juega conmigo – _**en****es momento sólo los celos y la ira que sentía por la escena que había presenciado desde lo lejos rondaban en su cabeza….**

**Y yo que pensaba que era una niña tonta – la voz de Kikyo sacóa aInuyasha de sus pensamientos – no es tan inocente como parece ¿no? No creo que alguien tan inexperta como dice ser ella entre a un lugar tan escondido como ese en compañía de un hombre – Kikyo señaló hacia unas enredaderas que parecían colgar de una pared por donde se veía entrar a Ahome acompañada de Kouga- a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido usar un lugar como ese – rió burlonamente pero de inmediato dejó de hacerlo al sentir que una mano la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba por aquel lugar donde habían desaparecido la maiko y el anfitrión – oh, ya veo… a ti tambien te gusta hacerlo en este tipo de lugares – se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha y se acercó hasta él – no es necesario que me arrastres, yo lo deseo tanto como tú y puedo caminar hacia allá.**

**Inuyasha se detuvo **_- ¿cree que la llevo allá para acostarme con ella? Bueno mejor que lo crea, si ese estupido llega a tocar a Ahome yo… no,si ese estupido la toca es por que ella lo a querido ¡Tonta! – _**pensó y dejó escapar un gruñido casi inaudible.**

**Cuando Kikyo llegó hasta aquel manto de flores se metió debajo de él y tiró de la mano de Inuyasha,tiró fuerte ya que esperaba quedar apoyada al muro que había debajo de aquella enredadera , pero su sorpresa fue enorme al sentir que perdía el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente al piso.**

**Pero qué…? – al ver que Inuyasha había caído sobre ella sonrió – no me esperaba esta posición, pero no me molesta en nada – puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Inuyasha quien no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer ya que observaba atento aquel lugar, parecía ser un pequeño jardín secreto ,muy hermoso, lleno de flores de todos los tipos y colores que despedían diversos perfumes.En medio una pequeña laguna que reflejaba los rayos del sol y daba aún mas luz al lugar.Cerca a la laguna Inuyasha pudo notar la hermosa figura de Ahome quién conversaba alegremente con Kouga ,aunque algo distanciados. Inuyasha soltó el aire contenidoy con ello se sintió aliviado – No todo es lo que parece – pensó y se sintió como un tonto al haber imaginado si quiera que aquella dulce e inocente muchacha sólo coqueteaba con él, de pronto vió como Kouga se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de ella y abrió los ojos enormemente conteniendo nuevamente su furia que fue calmada al ver como aquella maiko rechazaba aquel beso de Kouga.Vió que este se disculpaba con ella y que ambos giraron nuevamente para ir rumbo a la puerta secreta donde él se hallaba.Quiso correr como alma que lleva el diablo pero sólo en ese instante sintió un cuerpo bajo el suyo y unos brazos que se entrelazaban en su cuello.Miró con sorpresa y notó como Kikyo,con una mirada bastante provocadora y descarada acercaba sus labios para posarlos en los de él.Cuando quiso soltarse ella lo abrazó aún más ,robándole un beso.Cuando logró safarse de aquel abrazo escuchó un carraspeo,levantó la vista y vió que parados junto frente a él ,se hallaban Kouga ,quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara y Ahome quien estaba quieta mirando sin una expresión aparente en su rostro,pero al ver sus ojos,notó la tristeza que había en su alma.**

**Inuyasha se levantó como si hubiera sido activado por un resorte y Kikyo quien en vano espero que le tendiera una mano también se levantó sacudiendo un poco su Kimono colocándose al lado de Inuyasha .**

**Puedo saber que hacían los dos aquí? – pregunto Kouga con el ceño algo fruncido – este es un lugar privado, no debieron entrar sin mi consentimiento.**

**Veo que los interrumpimos – dijo Kikyo mientras le daba a Inuyasha una mirada coqueta.**

**Más bien fue al revés ¿no? – El tono de Ahome fue bastante frío.**

**No – se apresuró a decir Inuyasha – aquí hubo un pequeño malentendido – Inuyasha miró a Ahome como si intentara disculparse.**

**Kouga rió de buena gana – siempre tan caballero Inuyasha, pero creo que la escena mostró mas que un pequeño malentendido.**

**Inuyasha apretó los puños conteniendo la cólera ,quien se creía Kouga para afirmar algo así? – Yo podría decir lo mismo de ustedes – sonrió de medio lado como creyendose victorioso.**

**No – interrumpió Ahome – Nosotros apreciabamos la belleza del jardín no la ensuciábamos con actitudes fuera de lugar… y si nos permiten, ya vamos de salida – dio una mirada llena de rencor a Inuyasha y salió,tras ella Kouga.**

**Kikyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – tonta! Cualquiera pensaría que está celosa…**

**Aquella frase hizo eco en Inuyasha "**_cualquiera pensaría que está celosa"_

**Inuyasha sonrió ,aquella mirada que Ahome le había dado era la de una mujer celosa,seguramente por verlo en brazos de otra.Ella había demostrado sin querer que él le atraía,lo demostró correspondiendo el beso que el le diera y rechazando el de Kouga.Ahora Inuyasha sentía que la atracción que él sentía por ella era mutua, pero pronto su sonrisa se borro con un solo pensamiento -"**_me vió besar a Kikyo! Debe pensar que sólo jugué con ella_**" – salió del jardín dejando atrás a una aturdida Kikyo ,caminó a prisa esperando encontrar a Ahome,debía explicar aquel malentendido o ella se alejaría de él…**

**Continuará….**

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, espero sus reviews, sugerencias,etc.Espero que este capítulo lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo.Ya se vienen los cap lemmons, no se impacienten…**

**Gracias mariesmac,AnAyDy,Darkirie,serena tsukino chiba, Jimena-chan y Yuri por sus comentarios**

**Un beso:**

**Peca-chan**


	9. Pensando en tí

_Kikyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – tonta! Cualquiera pensaría que está celosa…_

_Aquella frase hizo eco en Inuyasha "cualquiera pensaría que está celosa"_

_Inuyasha sonrió ,aquella mirada que Ahome le había dado era la de una mujer celosa,seguramente por verlo en brazos de otra.Ella había demostrado sin querer que él le atraía,lo demostró correspondiendo el beso que el le diera y rechazando el de Kouga.Ahora Inuyasha sentía que la atracción que él sentía por ella era mutua, pero pronto su sonrisa se borro con un solo pensamiento -"me vió besar a Kikyo! Debe pensar que sólo jugué con ella" – salió del jardín dejando atrás a una aturdida Kikyo ,caminó a prisa esperando encontrar a Ahome,debía explicar aquel malentendido o ella se alejaría de él…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Cap 9 "pensando en ti"**

**Ahome caminaba tomada del brazo de Kouga.Ambos lo hacían en silencio,no habían cruzado palabra desde que salieran de aquel jardín secreto,desde que vieran a Inuyasha y Kikyo en aquella situación tan ¿romántica? Y aunque ella fingía apreciar el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba frente a sus ojos sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, estaban junto a Inuyasha y aquel beso que aún sentía en los labios.Casi por inercia y sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano a los labios,como si aún quisiera sentir el calor de aquel beso.Kouga quien caminaba mirando de reojo a su acompañante pudo ver aquel gesto y como este era acompañado por un leve rubor en las mejillas de la maiko.**

**-"debí besarla" – Kouga pensó que talvez el gesto que ella hiciera se debía a que realmente deseaba ese beso tanto como él o quizás fuera una forma de provocarlo o a invitarlo a que lo intentara nuevamente. No pasó mucho tiempo pensando en ello ya que sus manos tomaron con fuerza la cintura de ella y la acercó a él plantando en sus labios un beso dado con tanto ímpetu que claramente se sentía el deseo que sentía por ella.**

**Ahome cerró los ojos,pensando aún en Inuyasha,imaginándolo aunque no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que aquellos no eran los labios de Inuyasha y aunque el beso mostraba pasión,no quemaron sus labios como el anterior.Abrió los ojos lentamente para volver a la realidad,viendo con sorpresa que quien la besaba no era otro que Kouga.Puso sus manos sobre su pecho empujando un poco y logrando así que aquel beso terminara.Kouga abrió los ojos y vió como ella se alejaba de el con los ojos llenos de desconcierto – discúlpame – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kouga antes de que ella desapareciera entre uno de los caminos de jardín.**

**Ahome empezó a caminar aprisa, no sabía porque había respondido a aquel beso,claro sabía que era porque por unos instantes pensó que a quien besaba era a Inuyasha, pero aún de haber sido él no sabía como había podido corresponderlo,sobre todo después de ver como él besaba a Kikyo ambos rescostados sobre la capa de pasto de aquel jardín secreto.Ladeó la cabeza y sintió como la cólera se apoderaba de ella.Sentía cólera,pero por ella misma, por pensar en un hombre al que nisiquiera conocía, un hombre que se aprovechó de ella tomando en un descuido sus castos labios.Caminaba rápido, lo más que le permitían aquellos zapatos y el kimono, sin darse cuenta tropezó cerró los ojos al ver que caía de bruces y cuando estaba a punto de caer sobre el frío pavimento de aquel camino entre los árboles sintió que era tomada por unos brazos firmes que la asieron de su cintura, unos brazos que pudo sentir muy cálidos.Abrió lentamente los ojos y vió como unos ojos ámbar la miraban embelesados.**

**Debes tener cuidado, de no ser porque estaba cerca para sujetarte te hubieras lastimado – la miró con una sonrisa y la soltó suavemente – estabas muy distrída.Espero estar cerca la proxima vez que me necesites- hizo una pequeña reverencia y cuando estaba por continuar con su paseo fue detenido por la dulce voz de la maiko.**

**Gracias, nosé que me hubiera pasado sin usted – el sólo pensar que hubiera caído le asustaba, pero aún más le asustaba la idea de que pudo haberse golpeado el rostro y eso hubiera molestado mucho a la okiya, ya que la apriencia para una maiko debía ser muy importante,aún más si la puja por su mizuague estaba tan cerca.**

**No sé si me recuerdas,estube el día de tu presentación como maiko- una pausa – mi nombre es Sesshomaru – hizo una reverencia en forma de presentación.**

**Claro que me acuerdo de usted – le devolvió la reverencia con una sonrisa.**

**Me alegra ,pero quisiera pedirte que por favor Ahome, no me trates de usted, dime Sesshomaru **

**Gracias Sesshomaru – sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Inuyasha caminaba por el jardín buscando a Ahome.A lo lejos pudo divisar a Kouga quien conversaba alegremente con una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes,baja pero de una figura muy bien delineada, que, coqueteaba con él,pero Ahome no estaba con ellos.**

**-Dónde se habrá metido? – siguió caminando y no muy lejos de donde se hallaba pudo ver a una pareja que intercambiaban miradas tiernas, caricias y besos en aquella parte poco visitada del jardín, se acercó hasta ellos algo ofuscado y miró al hombre que lo miraba con fastidio por aquella interrupción – Ahome no está con ustedes.**

**-Pensé que estaba contigo – dijo Miroku sin mucho interés mientras volvía a besar a Sango en su blanca y bien cuidada mano.**

**Esta soltó su mano y miró con preocupación a Inuyasha - ¿por qué la dejaste sola? – más que una pregunta parecía sonar como un reclamo.**

**-Feh! Yo no la dejé sola, Kouga la llevó a conocer el jardín y ella no se opuso…**

**-Bueno… - interrumpió – entonces debe estar con Kouga – otra vez volvió a besar la mano de Sango.**

**-No, Kouga no está con ella ,acabo de verlo.**

**-Pe…pero…debemos buscarla, ella está bajo mi cuidado y es mi responsabilidad – antes de terminar de hablar ya caminaba en busca de Ahome – sólo espero que esté bien – dio una mirada fría a Inuyasha, para ella, si algo le pasaba a su amiga iba a ser culpa de él.**

**-Sango, no te parece algo exagerada tu reacción – La miró divertido – qué podría pasarle a Ahome en este jardín, sobre todo ahora que hay tantas personas en el.**

**-Tienes razón Miroku – suspiró - pero igual me sentiré mas tranquila si la encontramos.**

**-está bien,pero… - Miroku vió como la expresión de preocupación de Sango se borraba dando paso a una llena de tranquilidad.Detrás de él pudo escuchar una voz hablar.**

**-Sango, que bueno que al fin puedo encontrarte – se acercó hacia su amiga y tomó su mano – espero no haberte preocupado.**

**-Supongo que quisiste recorrer el jardín, es muy hermoso y sé cuanto te gustan las flores – Sango desvió luego la mirada hacia el hombre que acompañaba a su amiga – Sesshomaru, es un placer volverlo a ver.**

**-El placer definitivamente a sido mío – sonrió mientras mantenía sus ojos en Ahome – No esperé poder contar con una acompañante tan grata y por cierto enormemente bella.**

**Ahome se ruborizó por las palabras de Sesshomaru.Inuyasha miró con celo a su hermano, su mandíbula se tensó y su rostro se endureció.Otra vez estaba cerca, ahí, tratando de quitarle algo que él quería y es que desde niños siempre hubo aquella competencia entre hermanos,claro que ahora ya parecía habérsele hecho una costumbre.De un tiempo a esta parte Sesshomaru siempre estaba pisándole los talones, tratando de arrebatarle hasta lo que menos importancia tenía,pero no, él no le quitaría a Ahome, estaba seguro de eso.**

**-Inuyasha, Miroku, veo que como siempre ambos andan juntos.Lástima que no me esperaran para venir al jardín.**

**-No eres un niño Sesshomaru – musitó - ¿desde cuando nos necesitas de nosotros para salir?**

**-Miroku, ya hemos estado más tiempo de previsto aquí.Ahome y yo ya debemos retirarnos – hizo una pequeña venia a los tres – Espero verlos en dos días en el Sadoh.**

**-Yo no faltaré Sango – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono seguro.**

**-Sabes muy bien Sango que estaré ahí, y si puedo convencerlo nuevamente, Inuyasha tambien vendrá conmigo.**

**Inuyasha no dijó nada sólo frunció ligeramente el rostro,no porque le molestara ir a aquella fiesta del té,no, el precisamente deseaba ir,deseaba ver nuevamente a Ahome, hablar con ella, poder explicarle aquel pequeño "malentendido", lo que le molestaba era el saber que Sesshomaru tambien estaría ahí,seguramente cortejando a Ahome como ya lo había hecho antes – Tambien iré –dio una fugaz mirada a Ahome quien tambien lo miraba.**

**-Bueno, los dejo entonces – hizo una venia y Ahome la imitó.Ambas muchachas caminaron por el camino que deba a la salida.**

**-**_En tres días te volveré a ver_** – Inuyasha miró a Ahome hasta que ya no pudo verla más.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Los días pasaron sin mayores acontecimientos, sólo la asistencia a algunos eventos que realizaban hombres de gran poder, gente con la que Ahome debía tratar,sobre todo antes de aquel Sadoh al que los hombre mas adinerados estaban invitados,aquel Sadoh donde ella daría a conocer muy sutilmente la "venta" de su mizuague.**

**El día esperado llegó.El sol brillaba dando luz a las flores del jardín de la okiya, La madre de esta,Kaede, ultimaba los detalles para el Sadoh.**

**Sango entró a la habitación de ahome llevando unas pequeñas cajas de color rojo que llevaban unos pequeños presentes dentro de ellas.**

**-Esto deberás entregarlo hoy, a los caballeros que desees pujen por tu mizuague – Ahome la miró sin mucho interés – vamos Ahome ya debes levantarte, aún hay mucho por hacer y debes lucir radiante.**

**Ahome se levantó con desgano – **_A los que yo desee, pero si yo sólo deseo a uno._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Inuyasha es día en particular se había levantado muy temprano, se sentía inquieto y deseaba, que las horas pasaran rápido, que fuera de noche para poder ver a la maiko que lo mantenía inquieto – **_Ahome._

"**_yo pienso entí,tú vives en mi mente_**

**_Sola, fija ,sin tregua,a toda hora,_**

**_Aunque tal vez el rostro indiferente_**

**_No deje reflejar sobre mi frente_**

**_La llama que en silencio me devora._**

**_En mi lóbrega y yerta fantasía_**

**_Brilla tu imagen apacible y pura,_**

**_Como el rayo de luz que le sol envía_**

**_A través de una bóveda sombría_**

**_Al roto mármol de una sepultura"._**

_-Por qué pienso tanto en ti Ahome_** – pensó – hoy sólo me levanto para verte, aunque para verte aún falta tanto…- suspiró tratando de botar todo el aire contenido.Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, seguramente producto de la ansiedad que sentía por las horas que aún lo separaban del tan esperado Sadoh donde volvería a ver a Ahome después de dos días que para él fueron casi una tortura.**

"**_Callado, inerte, en estupor profundo,_**

_**Mi corazón se embarga y se enajena**_

_**Y allá en su centro vibra moribundo**_

_**Cuando entre el vano estrépito del mundo**_

_**La melodía de tu nombre suena".**_

**Pronto fue interrumpido por los ruidos de unos pasos que se detuvieron justo detrás de él.Antes de que Inuyasha girara para ver quien había llegado hasta ahí,pudo escuchar su voz.**

**-¿Levantado tan temprano? Inuyasha veo que desde que sales más seguido estás cambiando tus costumbres – Inuayasha volteó a verlo dándose cuenta que este lo miraba divertido.**

**-Eso debería decir yo Miroku ¿desde cuando te levantas tan temprano?**

**-Debo confesarte que cuando dejo de ver tanto tiempo a Sango, me es difícil conciliar el sueño, y cuando llego a conseguirlo, este sólo dura unas pocas horas .**

**Inuyasha miró el rostro de su amigo con detenimiento y pudo notar que bajo sus ojos se encontraban dos ojeras muy bien delineadas – Ya lo veo – sonrió - ¿pero si sólo haz dejado de verla dos días?**

**-Ah! – suspiró – es que en el corazón no se manda mi amigo.Y puedo asegurarte que este – se llevó la mano al pecho - hace mucho ganó la batalla.**

**Inuyasha rió con gran gana, pero luego su rostro se volvió serio al ver como su amigo se acercaba a él inspeccionando su rostro.**

**-Veo que tú tampoco haz dormido bien ¿tu insomnio se deberá a alguna mujer? – lo miró con picardía.**

**-No seas tonto Miroku! – gruñó – mis problemas de sueño se debe únicamente a que me estoy encargando de todo lo referente a los terrenos de mi padre.**

**-No tienes porque exaltarte amigo, era sólo una pequeña broma.Mientras te calmas y te cambias te esperaré en el jardín.**

**-¿para qué?**

**-Necesito que me acompañes a hacer algunas diligencias, en el camino te explicaré,es mejor que te cambies, no creo que quieras acompañarme así – Miroku señaló las ropas de su amigo y salió de la habitación sin decir más.**

**-Está bien, iré – dijo casi a regañadientes – al menos me servirá para no seguir pensando en ella… - Inuyasha tomó sus rospas y empezó a cambiarse.**

"**Sin lucha, sin afán y sin lamento,**

**Sin agitarme en ciego frenesí,**

**Sin proferir un solo, leve acento,**

**Las largas horas de la noche cuento**

**Y pienso en ti!.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ahome se preparaba para el Sadoh al igual que Sango – "hoy debes estar radiante"- le había dicho Sango – **_Hoy me ofreceré cual trofeo_**- con algo de desgano iba terminando de maquillar su rostro.Su kimono de fina seda de un amarillo brillante,esta vez llevaba dibujado unas flores rojas.Su oni era rojo,en el mismo tono de aquellas flores pintadas a mano que adornaban su kimono.El cabello en un moño que dejaba escapar algunos rulos que caían de forma coqueta por su espalda.Se miró al espejo satisfecha por el reflejo que en él veía,se sentía hermosa y el espejo lo confirmaba.Sango se quedó quieta unos instantes mirando a su amiga. Su apariencia no era de una mujer, pero tampoco de una niña. Su rostro mostraba aún su inocencia pero estaba adornado con un toque de sensualidad. Llamaría la atención de muchos esa noche, estaba segura, pero sabía que su amiga no se sentía muy a gusto así,lo sabía pero debía hacerlo.Hoy ofrecería los pequeños presentes que invitarían a la puja de su mizuague y era importante que su apariencia los invitará a ofrecer por ella el dinero suficiente como para poseerla.**

_-Ojalá sea alguien que la merezca_** – Sango deseaba con su corazón que así fuera, que tuviera la misma suerte de ella y fuera alguien que llegara a amarla.**

**-Estoy lista Sango – Ahome se paró frente a su amiga quien la miraba admirada - ¿Cómo luzco?**

**-Se te ve muy bien ahome – la abrazó muy fuerte y luego tomó su mano – es hora de que vayamos, los invitados ya llegaron. **

**Ahome asintió y ambas caminaron rumbo a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo el Sadoh.El lugar estaba lleno de los hombres mas adinerados de Gion y Tokio.Ahome no pudo evitar temblar por los nervios y pudo sentir como Sango apretaba su mano para darle seguridad – gracias – dijo casi en un susurro y se acercó al escenario donde presentaría un baile.**

**Las luces se apagaron y Ahome empezó a bailar movía con gran habilidad el abanico, lo lanzaba dandole varias volteretas y tomándolo luego con una gracia y coquetería que admiraron los presentes.Al terminar su actuación se acercó hacia algunos caballeros a los que saludaba con mucha cortesía y la llenaban de halagos.Divisó entre los presentes a Miroku y Sango y se acercó a ellos amenamente cuando notó que una figura masculina se paraba justo a su lado.**

**-Esta noche haz mostrado un gran talento – la voz sonaba ronca quie casi encrispó los bellos de su cuerpo.**

**-Gracias, me alegra que le gustara sr. Taisho.**

**-Por favor dime sólo Inuyasha – sonrió,mirándola fijamente a los ojos.**

**Sango susurró algo al oído de Ahome y esta se sonrojó,luego sin que ninguno de los dos hombres que las acompañaran se dieran cuenta le entregó una pequeña cajita de color rojo.Ahome la miró como preguntándole como debía hacer.**

**-sólo dásela – susurró – él sabrá lo que significa.**

**Sango se acercó hacia Miroku y le ofreció un poco de té.Cuando Ahome vió que este estaba algo distraído tomó la mano de Inuyasha y le entregó sutilmente la pequeña cajita – Es un presente – alcanzó decir y luego acercándose a Sango se retiró con ella hacia otro grupo de varones.Aún debía entregar aquellos presentes por lo menos a tres hombres más.**

**Inuyasha no se movió y después de contemplar lo que tenía entre sus manos la guardo entre sus ropas, sin dejar de mirar a Ahome, aquella que le entregaba con aquel presente, la oportunidad de ser el primero.**

**Continuará…**

**Esperó que les guste este capítulo.El poema que agregué por que me pareció iba a tono con lo que Inuyasha estaba pasando es obra de José Batres Montufar.**

**Gracias Lady Sakura Lee tu comentario es muy importante para mí ya que además te tomaste un tiempo(qué es lo que menos tienes) para leer mi fic, gracias Darkirie, serena tsukino chiba , Jimena chan, YURY, mariesmac, AnAyDy, por sus reviews, Arigatou….**


	10. Amándote en secreto

**Sango se acercó hacia Miroku y le ofreció un poco de té.Cuando Ahome vió que este estaba algo distraído tomó la mano de Inuyasha y le entregó sutilmente la pequeña cajita – Es un presente – alcanzó decir y luego acercándose a Sango se retiró con ella hacia otro grupo de varones.Aún debía entregar aquellos presentes por lo menos a tres hombres más.**

**Inuyasha no se movió y después de contemplar lo que tenía entre sus manos la guardo entre sus ropas, sin dejar de mirar a Ahome, aquella que le entregaba con aquel presente, la oportunidad de ser el primero.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**Amándote en secreto" **

**Ya era cerca de medio día y una femenina figura se paseaba nerviosa por el jardín de la okiya.Se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos y con un nerviosismo que se notaba a flor de piel – **_Hoy es el día_** – se decía así misma – **_sólo debo relajarme, Sango ya me ha dicho que no es tan horrible como lo explicó Kagura _**– trataba a duras penas de calmarse, pero a pesar de lo que Sango le había dicho no podía dejar de sentir temor.Sango había entregado su tesoro más valioso al hombre que amaba y que le correspondía de igual forma, ella no estaba segura de tener tanta suerte como ella,no ,ella aún no estaba segura de lo que era el amor ,aunque parecía sentirlo y por lo que siempre le habló Kaede era mejor así. Las geishas no popdían enamorarse ,y si lo hacían era difícil que fueran correspondidas, ya que los hombres las consideraban más que un valioso trofeo del cual podían jactarse en alguna fiesta o reunión, pero no como una mujer con la cual compartir el resto de su vida.Suspiró ya cansada de tanto pensar y preguntarse quien sería el hombre que pagaría lo suficiente como para ganarse el privilegio de ser el primero - **_¿quién?_

**-Ahome al fin te encuentro – Sango se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano – Ahome – dijo molesta – estás fría.No deberías estar aquí, está haciendo algo de frió ¿no habrás pensado enfermarte? – arrugó levemente el ceño – ya te he dicho que es tu deber con la okiya la venta del mizuague, además es la única forma de que te conviertas en una geisha ¿acaso no es lo que quieres? – Ahome asintió y Sango la miró con ternura – no estés nerviosa, hoy harán la oferta y estoy segura que el hombre que gane la puja lo hará de la forma más suave y delicada…**

**-¿cómo puedes estar segura? – preguntó Ahome nerviosa.**

**-Lo sé – abrazó a su amiga – vamos, debes descansar, mañana debes lucir hermosa ,no querrás que se arrepienta de haber pujado por ti – bromeó.**

**-Sango… - titubeó – y si el que quiero no gana?.**

**Sango la miró sorprendida - ¿quieres a alguien? – fue la pregunta que soltó casi sin pensar.**

**-Yo…sí…no…no lo sé – dudó - ¿qué es amor? No lo sé, pero si cuando amas a alguien sientes que te hace falta cuando no está, cada minuto piensas en él y que tu cuerpo tiembla ,tu corazón late apresurado y el aire te falta cada vez que ves sus labios y lo tienes cerca…entonces – suspiró – creo que …sí.**

**-¡Ahome! – su amiga la abrazó emocionada – no sabía que te sentías así.Pero dime ¿te corresponde?**

**-No lo sé – su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.**

**-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco? – preguntaba casi sin detenerse a esperar respuesta.**

**-Si lo conoces – respondió con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas – es…Inuyasha, y no sé si me corresponda…me besó…**

**-¿Te besó? Entonces eso dice algo ¿no? – levantó una ceja.**

**-No lo creo – apretó los puños – tambien lo vi besar a Kikyo…el mismo día que me besó.**

**-Hay pero yo… - de pronto se calló como si cayera en cuenta de algo – y ¿ no crees que haya sido Kikyo la que lo besó? Porque a mí me comentó Miroku – los ojos se le iluminaron al hablar de su amado – que a él no le gustaban las geishas y que demoró mucho en convencerlo para que lo acompañara el día…- llevó su mano a la boca como tratando de retener sus palabras al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Ahome – yo…yo lo siento.**

**-no tienes porque – fingió una sonrisa – además no estoy segura si es amor…**

"_Si la vida la das a quien te pida ayuda_

_Y en tu alma no hay una sombra de maldad_

_Rezas una oración es el credo que esperaba_

_Busco la dirección que no pude encontrar"_

**Sango vió con tristeza como su amiga iba rumbo a su habitación.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Cerca ya del ocaso, Kaede la madre de la okiya se sentó sobre el tatame ,junto a sango, mientras jóvenes mensajeros les entregaban sobres con las "ofertas" de sus amos.Eran cerca de 5 jóvenes a los que Kaede les indicó que esperaran en el jardín.**

**-Bueno Sango,creo que esta vez,como onesan de Ahome, te corresponde a ti abrir los sobres – la anciana alargó la mano entregándolos.**

**Sango empezó a abrirlos y a leer en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Kaede escuchara,pero no tan alta para que los demás oyeran lo escrito ahí,ya que tenían una politica algo así como de privacidad – mil monedas de oro,ofrecidas por Bankotsu Shimanaji – abrió el 2do – mil doscientas monedas de oro ofrecidas por Kouga Hinomoto – tomó el siguiente sobre y lo abrió – Inuyasha Taisho – calló un momento ya que leer aquel nombre le causó sorpresa – dos mil monedas de oro – miró a Kaede – creo que ya no deberíamos leer más , esta oferta supera cualquiera dada por alguna de nosotras , dudo que alguna la supere madre.**

**-No Sango, debemos leer todas las ofertas – Kaede le acercó los dos sobres restantes y Sango los tomó algo apenada ya que podía haber entre ellos alguno que superara tan generosa oferta y ella no quería eso,le había prometido a Ahome que su mizuague se lo entregaría al hombre que amara,que era Inuyasha,pero esas eran laas reglas y debía acatarlas,el mejor postor ganaría el mizuague de Ahome.Rogó a Kami que no hubiera oferta mejor y empezó a leer el siguiente sobre.**

**-Sesshomaru Taisho – calló de improviso y después de que Kaede la miró severa continuó – tres mil monedas de oro – lo último lo dijo con decepción.**

**-Nunca habían ofrecido tanto,pero continúa aún queda un sobre.**

**Sango abrió el sobre y empezó a mirar la hoja que había dentro por ambos lados – no puede ser - exclamó**

**¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué no lees el contenido? – luego de mirar detenidamente a la muchacha, la anciana creyó darse cuenta de lo que pasaba - ¿acaso tu danna ha ofrecido una suma mayor por ella?**

**-No es eso – dijo molesta – es que esta oferta supera cualquiera…ofrece cinco mil monedas de oro…pe…pero no lleva el nombre del postor.**

**-Déjame ver eso – alargó su mano tomando con ella aquel papel – tienes razón…pero ,aunque no halla puesto su nombre de igual manera su oferta es bien recibida, llama a los sirvientes,ya tenemos un ganador.**

**Sango se levantó y desde el umbral llamó a los jóvenes uno por uno,cada uno fue diciendo el nombre de su amo y se les fue entregando sus cartas,con la noticia de que habían perdido la puja.Para último se dejó al joven sirviente del misterioso ganador.**

**-¿A nombre de quién haz traído este sobre? – Sango deseaba saber quien sería el afortunado hombre al cual Ahome le entregaría su inocencia.**

**-Tengo ordenes de no dar su nombre – dijo secamente.**

**-¿tienes el dinero contigo? – a Kaede lo único que parecía importarle era que la oferta fuera real.**

**-Sí, mi señor me envió con la paga para que no dudasen de su palabra – Sango miró fijamente al hombre,nunca lo había visto y se preguntaba quien podría ser el hombre que había ofrecido tanto por Ahome.**

**-¿Es buena persona?-fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar.**

**-Sí muy bueno, a nosotros siempre nos ha tratado muy bien – el hombre estiró la bolsa con las monedas de oro ofrecida – debo retirarme ya, mi señor debe estar esperando la respuesta – luego estiró su mano donde tenía un papel el cual le entregó a Sango – Esta es la dirección a la cual debe ir la muchacha, mi señor estará ahí esperandola esta noche.**

**Sango miraba con atención al hombre quien en todo momento había evitado mirarla,llevaba una capa con capucha,algo gastada pero parecía muy fina, seguramente un regalo de "su señor"**

**-Esta bien – dijo Kaede tomando la bolsa con las monedas - ella estará ahí al empezar la noche.**

**El hombre hizo una venia y cuando caminaba rumbo a la salida se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Sango.**

**-Por favor ,dile a tu señor que Ahome es una mujer muy dulce y que la trate con la misma dulzura… - Las palabras fueron dichas casi como súplica.**

**-No se preocupe,estoy seguro que así será – después de estas palabras el hombre se retiró de ahí a paso rápido,pronto desapareció de la vista de ambas mujeres.**

**-Las monedas están completas – las palabras de Kaede hicieron que Sango volteara y le diera una mirada de amargura**

**-**_¿Sólo le importa la paga?_** – pensó sin poder esconder su fastidio.**

**-Algún día te darás cuenta que primero debemos pensar en la okiya – diciendo esto se levanto y cuando se retiraba volteó hacia Sango – ayuda a Ahome, debe prepararse para esta noche.**

**-Sango se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de Ahome,ella la esperaba impaciente,quería saber quien sería el hombre con quien pasaría su primera noche,deseaba con toda su alma que le dijeran que sería Inuyasha ya que desde aquel beso no había dejado de pensar en él.Ahome miró atentamente a Sango cuando esta entró a su habitación y , pudo notar por la cara que traía que estaba preocupada.**

**-¿qué pasa Sango? ¿ya sabes quien ganó la puja?- preguntó inquieta.**

**-Debes prepararte Ahome ,esta noche entregarás tu mizuague – fue la respuesta seca que le dio su amiga.**

**-Dime Sango ¿a quien veré esta noche? – volvió a preguntar.**

**-No es Inuyasha a quien verás, eso es lo único que puedo decirte – Sango vió como el rostro de Ahome se tornaba triste,pensó que quizás no debió haberle dicho las cosas de esa forma,pero se sentía mal con ella misma ya que le había prometido que sería con una persona especial, y ella no sabía si realmente "el ganador" lo era – lo siento – se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó – no debí decirte eso,yo…yo te prometí…**

**-Eso ya no importa, mi deber es cumplir con la okiya y eso es lo que haré esta noche aunque…no sea tan especial – dio una sonrisa fingida a Sango – vamos,ayudame a arreglarme, esta noche debo lucir mejor que nunca.**

**Esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron ya que durante el arreglo de la joven maiko no volvieron a cruzar alguna.Cuando el sol se ocultaba Ahome estaba lista para partir hacia el lugar indicado.Se veía hermosa ,lucía un Kimono en seda roja, que mostraba dibujos en color negro,nada llamativo,pero a ella le quedaba bien.El cabello esta vez lo llevaba suelto y unos traviezos bucles asomaban al final de estos.El tono de sus labios era carnesí y había evitado ponerse la base blanca,ya que en esta ocasión debía lucir lo más natural posible.**

**Al llegar a la dirección dada por aquel sirviente pudieron ver que se trataba de una hermosa casa que a la entrada mostraba un jardín muy bien cuidado y una pequeña laguna.A la entrada se encontraba el sirviente que Sango reconoció al instante.**

**-Buenas noches – saludó – por favor señorita Ahome sígame.**

**-Te deseo lo mejor , en una hora estré de regreso para recogerte – fue lo que alcanzó a decir Sango antes de partir .**

**-Gracias – Ahome miró a su amiga hacierndole una pequeña venia y luego se dispuso a seguir al sirviente, a quien no podía aún verle el rostro por estar cubierto con una capucha pero su voz se le hacía relativamente familiar.**

**Entrarón y lo primero que pudo apreciar Ahome fue un bello salón finamente decorado.El hombre le indicó que la siguiera y este se detuvo en una puerta que abrió con sumo cuidado.**

**-Aquí debe esperar a mi señor,el vendrá en unos minutos.**

**-Pero ¿cuál es su nombre? **

**-No me corresponde a mí decirlo, en su momento el mismo será quien se lo revele – el hombre metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó de este un pañuelo – Debo ponerle esto,son las órdenes que me han sido dadas.**

**-Pe…pero… - Ahome quiso protestar por aquella petición,no saber su nombre era una cosa,pero, no verlo,eso la inquietaba, y se preguntaba el por qué tanto misterio.**

**-Por favor – dijo el hombre y Ahome finalmente accedió dando la espalda para que este colocará con mayor facilidad aquel vendaje en sus ojos.Luego de colocarle aquel pañuelo y comprobar que no pudiera ver la guió hasta el centro de la habitación – Mi señor está afuera,me retiraré para que ambos queden a solas.**

**Ahome escuchó los pasos del hombre que se alejaban y pronto pudo escuchar otros que se acercaban a ella.Sintió unos cálidos dedos meterse entre las hebras de su cabello y luego como estos bajaban para quitar el lazo del kimono ,tembló irremediablemente,estaba nerviosa,pero pronto sintió las manos cálidas tomar las suyas como tranquilizándola,entonces respiró hondo y sintió como poco a poco iban desapareciendo sus temores – **_unas manos tan cálidas sólo puede tenerlas un corazón igual de cálido _**– Luego sintió como caía suavemente la seda de Kimono,como si el viento la arrastrara consigo – **_Llegó el momento_** – pensó y las manos que antes descubrieran su desnudo cuerpo la llevaron a acostarse sobre una muy suave piel que allí se encontraba.**

_Y me abandono a ti_

_A una paz estable en mí_

_Que está repleta de quietud_

**Ahome sintió como algo frío y suave tocaba su piel,por el aroma pudo darse cuenta que lo que aquel hombre usaba para acariciarla tan delicadamente era una rosa.No le faltó acariciar ni un centímetro de su desnuda piel y al terminar beso suavemnte sus labios tratando de contener el deseo que sentía por poseerla,sus manos tomaron lentamente las de ellas hasta colocarlas sobre su cabeza y empezó a besarla aún con más ahínco,deslizando luego sus labios por su cuello y subiendo hasta los lóbulos de su oreja, mordiendolos delicadamente.Ella mordió sus labios ante la caricia,en su mente trataba de imaginar quien la besaba de esa forma no era otro que Inuyasha,así lo hubiera querido,pero por desgracia otro ahbía ganado la puja y ella debía cumplir con la okiya,entregandose aunque no quisiera a este misterioso hombre.**

**Al menos de algo serviría el tener los ojos cubiertos,así podría imaginar que su primera vez sería con él**_ - debo imaginar que es él_** - se decía así misma y era la mejor solución que había encontrado para hacer más llevadera la noche,que agradecía sería corta.**

**El hombre empezó a besar lentamente su cuello bajando despacio hacia sus senos,tomo entre sus labios un pezón y empezó a jugar con él pasando su lengua alrededor de este.Ella dejaba escapar algunos gemidos,y se mordía los labios para no soltar el nombre de aquel que para ella le hacía el amor, Inuyasha.**

_Suspendida en el cielo_

_Ligera y sin cadenas_

_Cuando estás junto a mí_

_Me entiendo mucho más_

_Solamente seré_

_Esclava del silencio_

_Contemplandote a ti_

_Comienzo a revivir_

**El hombre pasó sus dedos recorriendo la voluptuosidad de sus senos muy bien formados luego acarició su vientre posando luego sus labios en él metiendo su lengua en su ombligo .**

**Sus manos empezaron a descender algo temerosas hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba,aquel lugar que su carne empezaba a clamar,introdució un dedo apenas y pudo notar como la joven maiko se tensaba un poco,eso le comprobó que ella aún era virgen y tambien pudo notar la humedad en aquella zona,deslizó suavemente sus labios hasta llegar ahí,introdució sus lengua para probar de aquel nectar que le resulto delicioso y más aún ver como ella curvaba la espalda demostrando que aquello le daba placer,empezó a beber apasionadamente de aquel líquido que lo volvía loco,tanto como verla moverse inquieta y morder sus labios tanto que se veían hinchados ,quería poseerla,necesitaba hacerlo.**

**Subió lamiendo su cuerpo lenta y tortuosamente hasta colocar su carne justo donde debía estar.**

**Ella pudo sentir la dureza de su miembro cerca y no pudo mas que morderse sus labios,lo único que se repetía en su mente era su nombre **_–"Inuyasha"_

**El hombre empezó a introducir lentamente su virilidad y ella ahogaba algunos gemidos de dolor,mordiendo los labios de él que la besaban.En una sola embestida pudo al fin penetrarla completamente llevandose con ello lo que tanto había deseado,su virginidad.Empezó amoverse lentamente ,y ella gemía ante cada embestida y cada movimiento,él no pudo aguantar más y dejó escapar tambien algunos gemidos y es que aquello se le hacía tan delicioso.**

_Y me abandono a ti_

_A una paz serena en mí_

_Que está repleta de quietud_

**Ahome sentía que iba a desfallecer,le habían hablado tanto sobre el mizuague,que era doloroso y tantas cosas más pero nunca le dijeron lo extremadamente placentero que era,porque sí, aquel vaivén la tenía completamente loca de placer,no podía si quiera contener los gemidos que uno a uno se escapaban de sus labios – Inuyasha – dijo sin darse cuenta que sus pensamientos habían sido exteriorizados y fue cuando el hombre se detuvo que pudo darse cuenta de su error…**

**Continuará…**

**La canción que creí le iba bien a este capítulo es de Laura Pausinni "Me abandono a ti"**

**Espero reviews**


End file.
